Our First Love
by KonoHaru
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi KHS akhirnya mendapat keberuntungan untuk dekat dengan idolanya, si calon pengusaha, Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja ia sangat senang. Tetapi bagaimana jika semua itu dilihat dari sisi Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke merasa bahagia dengan hal itu?/"Aku tidak marah!"/"Kenapa aku merasa begini?"/CHAP 5 UPDATE/AU fanfiction, mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

Haaaaai, ini fic kedua yang kupublish hari ini, yah meskipun begitu bakalan aku usahain untuk selesai semua. Kalo gitu langsung aja ke ficnya...

Warning: AU, gaje, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC

Pairing: Baca aja (aku suka kalian menebak-nebak) XD

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah. Hari ini banyak orang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Begitu juga denganku. Di pagi ini, aku sedang mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk hari pertama di sekolah baru ku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dari tahun ajaran baru. Dan inilah hari pertamaku di SMA.

"Buku-buku sudah. Alat tulis juga sudah. Lalu…"

Aku mulai mengabsen perlengkapan sekolahku. Harus kupastikan agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku tidak ingin hari pertamaku berjalan dengan buruk. Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan, aku mulai merias diriku. Aku tidak ingin tampil buruk di hari pertama. Aku menyapukan bedak dengan tipis di wajahku. Tidak lupa memoleskan bibirku dengan _strawberry_ _lipgloss,_ tetapi tetap terlihat seperti warna alami.

"Sakura… Sarapannya sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau cepat atau kau bisa terlambat"

"Iya bu, aku akan segera turun…" ucapku setelah mendengar panggilan Ibuku.

Setelah memastikan semua siap, aku segera menyambar tas yang telah disiapkan tadi. Kemudian aku turun ke bawah untuk memakan sarapanku.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu ya. Ini bento mu… semoga hari pertama mu menyenangkan" ucap Ibuku sambil menyerahkan kotak makananku.

"Iya, terimakasih banyak bu" ucapku dengan riang.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi, aku bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Tidak terlalu lama aku menunggu, bus pun datang dan aku segera masuk ke dalam. Aku pun duduk di kursi sebelah kiri yang dekat dengan jendela. Sambil menunggu sampai ke tujuan, aku memperhatikan setiap jalan yang kulewati.

 _"Semoga hari ini menyenangkan, aku benar-benar tidak sabar lagi…"_ gumamku.

Ah ya, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, orang – orang biasa memanggilku Sakura. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan kaya. Ayahku memiliki sebuah perusahaan, yaitu Haruno Corp. Meskipun itu bukanlah perusahaan yang besar, tetapi bisa menghasilkan jumlah yang lumayan untuk kehidupanku sehari-hari. Mulai hari ini, aku bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS). Itu adalah sekolah nomor 2 di Negara Api. Aku cukup bangga bisa masuk kesana. Karena rata-rata murid disana adalah orang-orang kaya. Kalaupun bukan orang kaya, pasti mereka adalah orang-orang yang pintar. Karena KHS menerapkan sistem beasiswa. Jadi ada 2 jalur untuk masuk kesana. Yang pertama yaitu jalur reguler yang merupakan jalur dengan tes masuk biasa. Murid-murid di tes dan nilainya lah yang menentukan apakah mereka masuk atau tidak. Bagi yang masuk melalui jalur reguler akan dikenakan biaya normal, biaya itu cukup besar sehingga orang-orang berkelas menengah keatas saja yang bisa masuk. Berbeda dengan jalur beasiswa, murid-murid akan di tes dengan soal yang jauh lebih sulit daripada jalur reguler. Jika diterima, murid akan diberi potongan harga sesuai dengan skor yang didapat. Jika mendapat skor sempurna, kau bisa mendapat potongan harga penuh selama bersekolah disana. Nah, kalau aku melewati jalur beasiswa ini. Soalnya aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang tua ku, jadi aku berusaha membantu meringankan biaya sekolah. Tapi aku memang tidak mendapat potongan harga penuh sih. Aku hanya mendapat potongan harga sekitar 60% dari skor ku. Lumayanlah untuk meringankan orang tua.

Tanpa terasa aku akhirnya sampai di sekolah baruku ini. Aku berhenti di halte bus yang ada beberapa meter disamping gerbang sekolah. Aku segera berjalan memasuki gerbang. Perasaanku saat ini sangatlah senang. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapat kisah-kisah yang akan terukir dalam hidupku dari sekolah ini. Hal pertama yang ku cari adalah mading sekolah. Disana sudah ditempel daftar seluruh kelas dari mulai kelas 10 sampai 12. Tempat itu sudah dipenuhi banyak orang yang mencari kelas barunya.

"Waaaah! Kita sekelas lagi!"

"Ah, aku belum menemukan namaku…"

"Oh tidak, kelas kita terpisah jauh…"

"Aku mendapat kelas yang dekat dengan gedung kantin!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Yah, pembahasan yang wajar saat pengumuman kelas baru. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan sekitarku, yang terpenting adalah mencari kelasku terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, ini dia namaku! Dikelas 10.C" gumamku setelah melihat namaku.

Belum puas dengan informasi itu, aku kembali melihat daftar nama dari kelas baruku itu.

"Bukan… Bukan… Bukan… Bukan juga…."

Aku masih terus memperhatikan setiap namanya.

"Ah! Ini dia, aku sekelas dengan Ino. Syukurlah…" aku merasa lega setelah menemukan nama teman SMP-ku. Tidak, bukan hanya teman, ia adalah sahabat dekatku. Yah meskipun begitu, dikelas hanya dia yang satu SMP denganku. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup.

Setelah itu aku segera mencari denah sekolah ini untuk memastikan dimana ruang kelasku. Setelah dilihat-lihat, kelasku berada diruang ketiga di lantai dua. Karena tidak mau membuang waktu, aku bergegas menuju kelas baruku itu. Aku memasuki gedung utama dan meletakkan sepatuku diloker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu _indoor_. Aku segera menaiki tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari loker. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kelas dengan papan bertuliskan "X.C". Tanpa ragu, aku segera memasuki kelas tersebut.

" _Forhead_! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap Ino dengan setengah berteriak. Ia duduk di barisan paling ujung yang dekat dengan jendela dengan kursi urutan ke-2 dari belakang. Aku segera menempati kursi kosong dibelakangnya.

"Tumben sekali kau datangnya pagi _pig_ " sindirku.

"Tentu saja! Ini kan hari pertama. Aku tidak akan merusaknya" ucapnya dengan mantap.

"Oh jadi besok dan seterusnya kau akan datang telat seperti dulu?" ledekku.

"Enak saja kau bicara! Tentu tidak, sekarang kita bersekolah di sekolah _elite._ Orang-orang yang bersekolah disini adalah orang-orang kaya atau berotak cerdas atau bahkan keduanya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan masa-masa bersekolah disini. Disini kan banyak sekali pria tampan" ucap Ino dengan girang.

"Haaah, kau itu selalu saja pria tampan yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang kita sudah SMA, kau harus lebih serius" balasku.

"Ya ya aku tau, tapi di masa SMA inilah biasanya benih-benih cinta tumbuh dengan suburnya. Karena itulah aku memilih SMA terbaik yang bisa kudapat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah mulai lagi. Menurutku laki-laki di sini biasa saja" ucapku sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Ih, kau ini. Matamu masih sehatkan? Lihat dong, banyak laki-laki tampan disini. Terutama yang duduk di dekat meja guru itu, kau lihat? Dia benar-benar tampaaan" ucap Ino sambil memperhatikan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan gaya berpakaian yang cukup aneh.

"Apanya? Cara berpakaiannya aneh, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh…" ucapku asal.

"Kau itu lah yang tidak mengerti _fashion._ Lagipula dia benar-benar tampan Sakuraaaa, coba kau perhatikan dengan baik" ia tidak mau kalah.

"Biasa saja" ucapku singkat.

"Ya sudah terserah. Kau ini belum berubah juga ya, masih saja menyukai Uchiha itu" tiba-tiba ia menyebut nama itu lagi.

"Kalau dia itu memang jelas-jelas tampan, bahkan _fans_ nya pun sangat banyak" ucapku bangga. Bangga? Kenapa ya aku bangga? Padahal bukan aku yang memiliki banyak _fans._

"Kuberitahu ya, seleramu itu terlalu tinggi. Dia itu kan anak dari Presdir perusahaan no. 1 di Negara ini. Selain itu… ya dia memang sangat tampan dan cerdas sehingga kepopulerannya pun sampai menyaingi artis. Jadi intinya dia itu terlalu _elite_ untukmu" sindir Ino seperti biasanya.

"Biarkan saja, aku cuma nge- _fans_ kok, apa itu salah?"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak pernah tertarik pada pria lain selain si Uchiha itu kan. Sudahlah menyerah saja, kalau kau cari yang disini juga sudah cukup _elite_ loh. Jangan lupa kalau ini adalah sekolah no.2 di Negara ini"

"Tapi tidak ada yang menarik bagiku…"

"Kan benar, kau hanya tertarik dengan orang itu. Padahal ia bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, bertemu saja belum pernah. Hanya sebatas melihatnya dari layar televisi. Tidak semuanya sama seperti kelihatannya Sakura. Kau lihat saja kalau ia muncul di TV sikapnya itu benar-benar dingin. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia orangnya menyenangkan"

"Iya sih… dia bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali" ucapku murung.

"Jangan sedih begitu… Aku punya berita bagus loh" Ino akhirnya berusaha untuk menghiburku.

"Berita apa?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Kau ingat dengan rumor tentangnya yang beredar beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan?"

"Oh rumor tentang SMA mana yang ia pilih?"

"Iya, waktu itu sih rumornya ia akan masuk KIHS kan? Itu wajar sih kalau anak dari Presdir Uchiha Corp. masuk ke sana. Soalnya itu sekolah paling _elite_ di Negara ini. Dan kau tahu, tadi pagi aku melihatnya menggunakan seragam KIHS !" ucap Ino dengan semangat. Ya, dia memang selalu semangat saat bergosip.

"APA? K-KAU MELIHATNYA?!" sontak aku berteriak karena terkejut. Semua pandangan orang-orang yang berada di kelas pun tertuju. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka karena saat ini aku lebih tertarik pada kelanjutan gosip yang sedang kami bicarakan.

"Kau ini… tidak usah teriak aku juga sudah dengar. Ya aku memang melihatnya, meskipun dari kaca mobil, tapi setidaknya kali ini bukan dari layar televisi" ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bangga.

"Ah, kau pasti bohong…" ucapku untuk menenangkan diriku. Karena sebenarnya aku iri bukan main.

"Huh… terserah mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas dia benar-benar masuk KIHS. Itu seharusnya menjadi berita bagus untukmu"

"Iya sih, itu adalah berita bagus. Tapi… apa kau yakin itu benar-benar dia?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

"Iya, aku yakin kok. Wajahnya itu… yah lebih tampan daripada saat dilihat di televisi. Tapi aku benar benar yakin kalau itu dia. Dan juga, banyak orang yang meneriaki nya saat itu. Oh! Ia juga ditemani beberapa laki-laki berpakaian hitam dan bertubuh besar. Mungkin itu _bodyguard_ nya. Pokoknya itu benar-benar dia deh!" ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Perasaanku seketika menjadi begitu senang. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha itu bersekolah di KIHS membuatku sangatlah senang. Meskipun tidak satu sekolah, ada banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya.

 _"Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaat senang…. Mungkin pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan"_ batinku yang tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri sedari tadi.

"Hei aku tahu kau senang, tapi kalau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu kok jadi agak seram ya?" ucap Ino menyadarkanku.

"Huh, kau ini mengganggu saja. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku sedang senang" ucapku sewot.

"Iya aku tahu. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang sih kau beruntung. Soalnya KHS itu kan 'anak' dari KIHS jadi pasti banyak sekali kegiatan yang akan dilakukan bersama. Seperti festival, wisuda, _study tour_ , atau saat ada acara jalan-jalan seperti _camping_ atau wisata sekalipun biasanya dilakukan bersama. Kesempatan untuk bertemu murid dari KIHS pun sangat besar. Nah, sekarang bersyukurlah. Aku juga beruntung sih karena bisa bertemu dengan murid KIHS. Pasti banyak yang tampan disana, bahkan melebihi si Uchiha itu" jelas Ino panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan pendapat yang bertentangan denganku.

"Hei tidak tidak. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang paling tampan" aku pun mengutarakan pendapatku.

"Sok tahu, memangnya kau sudah lihat semua wajah murid di sana?" pertanyaan yang cukup untuk memojokkanku.

"Y-ya belum sih… tapi… tapi aku yakin Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid yang paling tampan" ucapku mencari-cari alasan.

"Keyakinan macam apa itu?" balas Ino.

Ditengah perbincangan kami, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lembut tetapi tegas.

"Semuanya silakan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing. Dan bagi yang belum dapat, silakan cari kursi yang masih kosong" ucap seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas baru kami.

Semua murid pun segera duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Wanita itu pun segera duduk di kursi guru. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah kelas.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Kurenai Yuuhi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kurenai _-sensei_. Mulai hari ini sampai kurang lebih 1 tahun kedepan, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku mengajar di bidang Fisika. Kukira semua itu cukup. Sekarang, aku akan mengabsen kalian, nama yang disebut harap maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri" setelah penjelasan panjangnya, ia kembali ke meja nya dan mengambil buku absen.

"Oke, yang pertama…" dan Ia pun mulai mengabsen. Satu persatu murid pun maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah ini kesempatanku. Perkenalan adalah awalnya, aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin, dengan begitu aku bisa menarik perhatian cowok cowok tampan di sini" ucap Ino kegirangan.

"Lebih baik jangan berlebihan _pig_. Nanti jadinya bukan menarik tapi malah menjijikkan" candaku.

"Hehe, tenang saja _forhead._ Aku akan mempesona mereka" ucapnya percaya diri.

"Kalian berdua yang di pojok sana, berhenti berbicara dan perhatikan teman kalian!" potong wali kelas baru kami ditengah-tengah pembicaraan.

"Ma-Maafkan kami" sontak aku langsung meminta maaf dan menundukkan kepala. Ino pun juga segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sih banyak bicara" bisikku pada Ino.

"Kenapa juga kau menanggapi" ucapnya sewot.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dibicarakan lagi" ucapku mengakhiri. Kami pun kembali memperhatikan guru yang berbicara di depan.

"Selanjutnya, Chouji Akimichi" panggil guru itu.

Tak berapa lama, seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang cukup…gendut maju kedepan sambil membawa sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Namaku Chouji Akimichi dari klan Akimichi. Panggil saja aku Chouji. Hobiku adalah makan. Dan yang aku sukai adalah makanan gratis. Salam kenal" ucapnya sambil mengunyah makanan. Beberapa murid mentertawainya. Sementara guru kami, Kurenai _-sensei_ hanya mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau jangan makan di jam pelajaran ya" ucapnya menasehati.

"Orang itu aneh. Tapi sepertinya ia tetap tenang meskipun ditertawai…" ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tidak sepertimu yang benar-benar ingin terlihat semenarik mungkin" sindirku.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Masa-masa SMA ini adalah masa ku untuk mencari pria idaman" ucapnya dengan cengiran.

"Selanjutnya, Ino Yamanaka" ternyata ini sudah giliran Ino.

"Cepat sana, kau sudah ditunggu" bisikku.

"Yosh, doakan aku Sakura!" ucapnya semangat.

 _"Hanya perkenalan saja minta doa"_ gumamku.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku biasa dipanggil Ino. Hobiku adalah _shopping_ dan aku suka sekali dengan bunga. Salam kenal" ucap Ino dengan gaya bicara yang lembut. Sepertinya ia berusaha tampil semanis mungkin di depan.

"Baiklah Ino, silakan kembali ke kursimu. Selanjutnya…." Sesuai perintah, Ino pun kembali ke kursinya.

"Aaah, aku sangat gugup tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku terlihat aneh?" ia langsung menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan saat ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Aaaah, pasti yang tadi itu aneh" ia terlihat panik.

"Tidak aneh kok, tenang saja" ucapku menenangkan.

"Yang benar?" ia masih tidak percaya.

"Iya benar…" akupun meyakinkannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ia terlihat lebih lega.

Setelah beberapa nama, akhirnya tiba lah giliranku.

"Selanjutnya, Sakura Haruno. Silakan maju kedepan" panggil Kurenai _-sensei_

Aku pun segera maju kedepan. Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura. Salam kenal" ucapku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali" ucap Kurenai _-sensei_

Setelah itu aku kembali ke kursiku. Baru saja aku duduk, Ino sudah langsung memulai ceramahnya.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu? Tidak ada ekspresi, terlalu singkat, kau ini kenapa sih?" ucapnya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Menurutku itu saja sudah cukup"

Setelah semua murid memperkenalkan diri, Kurenai _-sensei_ kembali ke kursinya. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas dan membacanya sekilas.

"Oke, aku akan memberitahukan kalian tentang acara yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu dari sekarang. Kita akan mengadakan program belajar kelompok sebagai pembuka tahun pelajaran baru ini. Kalian akan diberikan beberapa tugas yang akan diselesaikan bersama dengan kelompok kalian. Tetapi tempatnya bukan disini. Kita akan pindah ke KIHS seharian penuh. Dan juga kelompok kalian akan dicampur dengan kelas lain. Kelas lain yang dimaksud bisa saja kelas dari KIHS" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Itu artinya kita memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan murid KIHS? Waaaah aku senang, semoga saja aku sekelompok dengan yang tampan…" ucap Ino kegirangan.

 _"KIHS? Apakah itu artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha-san? Jika iya, ini rasanya seperti mimpi…"_ gumamku berharap.

Tidak hanya kami, sepertinya murid lain juga tampak senang dengan acara ini.

"Dan juga… Acaranya tidak hanya belajar, tapi nanti akan ada acara lain. Kalian tunggu saja sampai hari itu tiba. Acara ini diadakan untuk mempererat hubungan sekolah kita dengan KIHS. Jadi _sensei_ harap kalian bisa berteman baik juga dengan murid disana…" lanjut Kurenai _-sensei_.

Murid-murid pun menyambut acara ini dengan senang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mendiskusikan acara ini dengan semangat.

"Mendiskusikan acara nya nanti saja. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap Kurenai _-sensei_ mengakhiri diskusi mendadak kami.

-#-

Semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik dari kelas baru. Yang terlihat berbeda hanyalah gaya rambut dari wali kelas kami yang aneh itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran Matematika" ucap wali kelas kami yang bernama Kakashi.

"Kami kan baru masuk, kita langsung belajar?" ucap salah seorang murid

"Tentu saja, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin" ucap guru itu dibalik maskernya.

Ia segera memulai pelajarannya. Aku menatap papan tulis dengan bosan.

 _"Kupikir aku bisa mendapat sesuatu yang menarik disini…"_ batinku

Setelah pelajaran usai, bel istirahat berbunyi. Hampir semua siswa langsung berhamburan menuju kantin. Disaat yang sama, seorang wanita bersurai merah mendekatiku.

"Sasukeee, apa kau mau makan siang bersama" ucapnya dengan riang.

Aku mendengus pelan. Lagi-lagi hal seperti ini terjadi

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Karin" ucapku sebal

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kita sudah berteman semenjak kelas 3 SMP. Yah, bahkan hubungan kita mungkin lebih dari kau juga memanggilku dengan nama depanku" ucapnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lebih dari itu? Dan juga aku memanggil SEMUA orang dengan nama depan" ucapku sinis sambil menekankan kata 'semua'

"Yah tentu saja, maksudku kita itu−" tiba-tiba seseorang menjauhkannya dari ku

"Hei hei hei, minggir minggir" ucap orang yang tidak asing lagi bagiku itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku datar

"Kau belum berubah juga ya Sasuke. Masih saja dingin begitu. Kau harus bersikap lebih lembut lagi, terutama bila berbicara dengan seorang wanita" ucapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin pada wanita yang baru saja datang itu.

"Aku Shion" ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

"Maksudku kau itu siapa nya Sasuke?" ucap Karin mulai kesal.

"Menurutmu aku siapanya?" ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

"Sasuke siapa dia?" kini pertanyaannya dialihkan padaku

"Bukan urusanmu" aku menjawabnya dengan kata-kata khas ku.

"Hei Sasuke, tidak bisa begitu. Kau harus memberitahuku siapa dia" rengeknya padaku.

Keadaan seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahu sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu? Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama depan seakan-akan kita ini sangat akrab, mengerti?" omelku

"Tapi wanita itu saja boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depan…" ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang terlalu dibuat-buat

"Biarkan saja dia. Kalau dia aku tidak peduli mau memanggilku seperti apa, asalkan bukan dengan panggilan menjijikkan" ucapku seraya bangkit dari kursi dan pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Tunggu Sasu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shion sambil mengejarku

"Kantin" ucapku singkat.

"Aku ikut ya?" pintanya.

"Kau sudah ikut" ucapku sambil melirik kearahnya yang kini sudah berjalan disampingku. Ia hanya tertawa sendiri.

 _"Apa dia mulai gila?"_ batinku.

Di kantin, aku mengambil tempat yang kosong dan Shion segera duduk di hadapanku.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Kau galak sekali sih. Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan kok" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada alasan untukmu berada disini. Lebih baik kau kembali kesekolahmu. Sejak tadi orang orang memberi tatapan aneh kepadamu" balasku

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa menemui mu" ucapnya riang

"Apa-apaan itu?" ucapku sebal.

"Aku kan merindukanmu Sasuke ku tersayang" godanya

"Cukup, itu membuatku muak. Kau tau itu tidak akan mempan padaku" aku pun segera menyeruput jus ku.

"Hahaha, ternyata memang tidak mempan ya? Tapi aku memang merindukan mu kok. Ini bukan gombalan" ucapnya sambil memakan roti isinya.

"Lalu?" ucapku dengan wajah tak peduli

"Ah kau ini menyebalkan! Setidaknya lembutlah sedikit, kita kan sudah kenal sejak kau masih kelas 6 SD. Yang benar saja, sikapmu malah tambah buruk tahu! Maksudku, aku tidak seperti wanita berambut merah tadi yang sok dekat denganmu, tapi aku ini memang dekat denganmu kan! Jangan bilang kau tidak mengakui. Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai temanmu saja? Atau bahkan sebagai orang asing yang mengganggu? Kau jahat Sasu…" omelnya.

"Haah, baiklah maaf. Jadi apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil sedikit melirik kearahnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin menemui mu" ucapnya sebal

"Hanya itu? Biasa nya kalau sudah seperti ini kau curhat" balasku.

"Yah kau tau lah, masalahnya masih seperti biasa. Dan itu membuatku bosan berada disekolah pada saat jam istirahat karena aku tidak tau mau melakukan apa. Dan juga kalau makan sendiri itu tidak enak, jadi aku kesini saja" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau punya teman kan?" tanyaku datar

"Tentu saja punya. Tapi yang benar-benar temanku itu hanya 3 orang, dan mereka bertiga ada urusan sehingga sekarang aku ditinggal sendirian. Ini keterlaluan" ia pun melahap rotinya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan dengan cara makanmu itu?" tanyaku yang kini merasa aneh dengan cara makannya.

"Aku kan sedang kesal! Kau harusnya mengerti" ucapnya sambil meneguk jusnya dengan cepat

"Yang benar saja, kau itu wanita kan? Bersikap manis lah sedikit" ucapku datar.

"Meskipun aku begini tapi aku tetap bisa membuat seorang pemuda Uchiha jatuh cinta padaku kan?" ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

"Terserah" aku mengalihkan fokusku kepada makanan yang akan kusantap.

"Tapi Sasu, bicara soal Karin, apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tiba-tiba ia mengganti topik.

"Ya, sejak dulu" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makananku.

"Dia sering bertindak seakan-akan dia itu kekasihmu. Itu menyebalkan" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang sebal?" tanyaku.

"Ya aku tidak suka kalau orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu seenaknya menganggap Sasuke ku tersayang sebagai pacarnya" ucapnya sebal.

"Kau…jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku" ledekku.

"A-apa?! Enak saja, yang ada kau yang jatuh cinta padaku" balas Shion.

"Hah? Teori dari mana itu?" ucapku membantahnya.

"Tidak usah membuat alasan Sasu…" Ia malah meledekku.

Saat sedang berbincang, bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat berakhir.

"Kembali ke sekolahmu sana, aku mau ke kelas" perintahku seraya meninggalkan meja.

"Oke " ucap Shion yang segera menyambar buku tulis yang ia bawa dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu. Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, seluruh siswa dengan gembira beranjak menuju rumah masing-masing. Begitupun denganku. Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung kembali kerumah dan merebahkan diriku di kasur kesayanganku. Aku mengambil beberapa buku dan membacanya untuk menghilangkan penat. Lalu suara ketukkan pintu mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Masuk" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan fokus.

Orang yang mengetuk itu pun membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sasuke, Ibu menyuruhmu ke ruang tamu" ucap kakakku dari luar ruangan.

 **-#-**

Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan datar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Ada tamu. Mereka teman lama ayah dan ibu. Temui mereka" ucap Itachi

"Malas" ucap Sasuke yang malah menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hei, tidak bisa begitu"

Itachi langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menyingkap selimutnya.

"Aku mau tidur _Nii-san_ " ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku sarankan kau menurut saja. Tidak usah mengobrol juga tak apa, yang penting kau sudah menemui mereka. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin menyesal…" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke yang penasaran dengan maksud perkataan kakaknya itupun akhirnya mau bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Aku tunggu kau dibawah" ucap Itachi seraya menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sejenak kemudian ia bangkit dan merapihkan kasurnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga, sampai terlihat 3 orang asing yang duduk di sofa.

"Ah, itu dia! Sasuke, ayo kemari…" ucap Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke yang langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap tamu-tamu itu dengan wajah datar. Batinnya berkata

"Mereka…"

~To be continued~

 **Author's Note:**

Gaje kah fic nya? Deskripsinya kebanyakan kah? Aku bingung buat ngedikitinnya...

Dan disini ceritanya masih belum jelas ya? Menurut readers gimana?

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa...

Sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter depan


	2. Reuni

Hai readers XD Akhirnya author bisa update fic ini juga XD Maaf ya kalo kelamaan. Oke, ini dia balasan review sebelumnya

 **IndahP: Ini udah lanjut XD Soal itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri *dihajar***

 **guest: Iya ini udah diusahain supaya lebih jelas alurnya XD**

 **tafis: Udah lanjut XD Iya dong, harus seru XD *digiles***

 **Hyuuga Dekita: Kalo bikin penasaran kan jadi seru XD Soal sekolah Shion udah dibahas di chap ini. Makasih banyak atas pujiannya :)**

 **GaemSJ: Hn... tidak kuduga kalo ini menarik XD Ini udah lanjut :)**

 **dianarndraha: Ini udah lanjut :)**

Terakhir, terimakasih udah review :) review lagi yaa XD Dan makasih juga buat yang jadi _silent reader_ , yang udah _follow_ atau _fav fic_ ini, atau yang cuma baca _summary_ nya aja atau bahkan cuma judul aja terimakasih XD Langsung aja deh, selamat membaca :)

Warning: AU, gaje, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC

Pairing: Akan diberitahu di chapter 3 XD *dichidori* bisa di lihat di cover kok XD

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap tamu-tamu itu dengan wajah datar. Batinnya berkata

"Mereka…."

Sesaat kemudian ia sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Itachi hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sasuke, ayo kemari…" ucap Mikoto.

Dengan malas, Sasuke menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju keluarganya. Ia berhenti disamping Mikoto yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kenalkan, mereka teman lama ibu dan ayah. Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Dan gadis cantik itu adalah anak mereka, Sakura" ucap Mikoto dengan riang.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merona, meskipun ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha" ucapnya setelah menghela napas.

Ia segera berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh. Sontak, Mikoto berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak bungsunya.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" tanya ibunya.

"Kamar" ucapnya santai.

"Tunggu dulu! Ibu masih ada tamu, kau ini…" Mikoto menghela napasnya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Ibunya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki, jadi kau temani Sakura" perintah Mikoto.

"Apa? Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Shion saja?" ucap Sasuke malas.

"Dia sudah pulang" balas Mikoto.

"Hah? Kapan?" Sasuke menatap Ibunya bingung.

"Baru saja. Sudah, kenapa jadi membicarakan Shion? Sana temani Sakura! Ajak dia keliling-keliling atau kemana saja lah…" ucap Mikoto seraya kembali duduk di sofa.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, ia memandangnya dengan pandangan datar. Yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk karena gugup.

"Cepat ikut aku" perintah Sasuke seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura segera bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti Sasuke. Ia terus mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah taman di belakang kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke segera duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di dekat kolam ikan. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya.

 _"Kupikir ia mau mengajakku bicara…"_ gumam Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke yang malah sibuk dengan _handphone_.

Meskipun diabaikan, Sakura tetap merasa senang. Selama ini ia selalu mengidolakan Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari layar televisi. Siapa sangka bahwa orang tuanya merupakan teman lama dari idolanya itu. Ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai senyuman terus terlukis di wajahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berbicara dengan sang idola, tapi sayangnya ia terlalu gugup untuk itu. Dan pertemuan hari itu berakhir tanpa perbincangan diantara mereka.

-#-

Meskipun pertemuan sebelumnya tanpa hasil, tetapi ia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Pada kesempatan selanjutnya, saat orang tuanya mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha, Sakura berusaha untuk menjadi lebih akrab dengan sang idola.

"Ano… Uchiha _-san_ , ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura.

Saat ini Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi sedang berada di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke tampak sedang mencari sesuatu diantara tumpukkan buku-buku.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau mencari apa sih?" Itachi mulai penasaran.

"Buku kenangan SD-ku, aku yakin itu ada disini…" Sasuke masih terus sibuk dengan tumpukkan buku.

"Ah, apa kau merindukan teman SD-mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sasuke tetap bersikap dingin.

"Untuk apa kau mencari itu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini…" Itachi pun ikut membongkar tumpukkan buku lainnya.

Melihat dua saudara itu membuat Sakura ingin ikut membantu. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan mulai membongkar buku-buku.

"Kau, tidak usah ikut campur" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membantu" balas Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Jangan sentuh buku orang lain seenaknya!" Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

Sakura terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke barusan. Mungkin ia memang salah karena telah menyentuh barang orang lain tanpa izin, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan bersikap seperti itu.

"Sakura, maafkan sikap adikku ya. Ia sepertinya sedang _badmood_ , jadi kau ikut aku saja" Itachi melemparkan senyuman khasnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang kakaknya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ikut kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ke _supermarket_. Kau mau kan membantu aku berbelanja? Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan reuni nya bersama orang tua mu, jadi aku yang berbelanja. Bagaimana? Mau kan?" tawar Itachi.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian ia dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang keluarga. Sasuke hanya melempar pandangan sebal ke kakaknya itu.

-#-

Kini, Sakura berada di dalam mobil Itachi. Suasana begitu sunyi karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura hanya menatap kantong belanjaan di pangkuannya.

"Uchiha _-san_ …" panggil Sakura.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Itachi" ucap Itachi yang masih terfokus pada jalan raya.

"B-baiklah Itachi _-san,_ tolong sampaikan maafku kepada Uchiha Sasuke _-san_. Sepertinya tadi aku sudah membuatnya marah…" ucap Sakura penuh sesal.

Itachi sedikit melirik kearah Sakura, ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

"Bukan salahmu kok. Sasuke memang seperti itu, ia benar-benar dingin dan sering kali bersikap seenaknya kepada orang lain, apalagi kalau ia sedang _badmood_. Jadi itu bukan salahmu kok" ucap Itachi.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap ingin meminta maaf. Aku ragu jika ia mau mendengarkanku jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyampaikannya lewat orang lain. Kumohon…" pinta Sakura.

"Ya baiklah akan kusampaikan" ucap Itachi.

"Tentang Uchiha Sasuke _-san_ , apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hm… Tidak juga. Ia memang sering bersikap seenaknya tapi saat ia menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya kepada orang lain, ia adalah orang yang sangat baik" Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Begitu ya…" Sakura mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Kebetulan, orang tua Sakura baru saja mau pulang. Karena itu Sakura segera pamit kepada Itachi dan kedua teman orang tuanya. Ia sebenarnya ingin berpamitan juga dengan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih di dalam dan masih marah terhadapnya sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah keluarga Haruno pulang, Itachi segera masuk ke dalam dan menemui adiknya yang sedang duduk bersantai di depan televisi.

"Apa-apaan dengan sikapmu tadi?" ucap Itachi sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" balas Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Pikir saja sendiri" ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Itachi mengalihkan fokusnya ke siaran televisi.

"Kau sudah bersikap seenaknya. Kau pikir kau siapa mengajak seorang gadis pergi ke _supermarket_ pada malam hari?" Sasuke menatap sinis kakaknya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula dia mau. Daripada dia malah jadi sasaran kemarahan mu itu" balas Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, ia hanya membalas dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" goda Itachi.

"Mana mungkin" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau harusnya sadar diri. Aku sudah muak melihatmu yang terlalu sok bersikap baik kepada wanita" omel Sasuke.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku bersikap baik?" Itachi bingung.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, kau itu sudah―"

"Sasuke, Itachi, ayo makan malam" ucap Mikoto memotong pembicaraan.

Itachi dan Sasuke segera beranjak menuruti perkataan ibunya. Sebelum keluar dari ruang keluarga, Itachi membalikkan pandangannya kearah adiknya.

"Oh ya, tadi Sakura memintaku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padamu. Ia sepertinya merasa bersalah karena kelakuanmu tadi " ucap Itachi seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul kakaknya ke ruang makan.

-#-

Beberapa hari berlalu, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa KHS akhirnya datang. Hari dimana seluruh siswa KHS akan melakukan program belajar bersama dengan siswa KIHS. Para siswa KHS saat ini sudah berada di bus dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju KIHS. Semua siswa terlihat antusias, meskipun biasanya siswa menganggap pelajaran itu membosankan, tapi kalau bersama dengan siswa KIHS akan berbeda.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabaaar" ucap Ino dengan riang.

"Aku juga" Sakura yang duduk disebelah Ino tidak kalah riangnya.

"Hei _forhead_ , kalau kau bertemu dengan si Uchiha itu, bagaimana?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Eh i-itu… entahlah" jawab Sakura bingung.

"Tapi pasti sulit kan untuk mendekatinya… Pasti dia popular, dan pasti banyak _fans_ nya yang akan menghalangi siapapun mendekatinya" ucap Ino seraya meneguk air mineralnya.

"Murid-murid, perhatikan sebentar!" ucap wali kelas mereka, Kurenai.

Suara wanita cantik itu berhasil merebut perhatian seluruh murid-muridnya di dalam bus itu.

"Aku akan mengumumkan nama-nama anggota kelompok kalian. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik" lanjutnya.

"Kelompok pertama, Kiba Inuzuka dari X.B, Sai Shimura dari X.A KIHS lalu Chouji Akimichi dan Ino Yamanaka dari kelas kita" ia menyebutkan nama-nama anggota kelompok.

"Yaaah kita tidak sekelompok _forhead_ …" keluh Ino.

"Tapi sepertinya ada siswa KIHS dikelompokmu…" ucap Sakura.

"Sai Shimura? Benar juga sih… Semoga saja dia tampan" harap Ino.

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat perilaku sahabatnya.

"Kelompok selanjutnya, dari kelas kita Shikamaru Nara dan Sakura Haruno lalu Gaara Sabaku dan Karin Uzumaki dari X.A KIHS"

"Selanjutnya dari kelas kita Shino Aburame lalu Suigetsu Hozuki dari kelas X.B, Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas X.A KIHS" lanjutnya yang mengundang 'perundingan' mendadak dari para siswa.

"Eh! Shino beruntung sekaliiiii" ucap Sakura kearah teman baru nya itu.

"Apanya? Tidak ada yang kukenal" ucap Shino datar.

"Ada Hinata Hyuuga juga ya?" gumam Ino.

"Ada apa _pig_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku dengar Hinata Hyuuga itu salah satu gadis yang populer di KIHS. Ditambah lagi dia merupakan putri pemilik Hyuuga Corp. yang terkenal itu. Dan dia sekelompok dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Benar benar kelompok yang sempurna…" ucap Ino.

"Menurutmu… Apakah Uchiha Sasuke akan tertarik denganya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, soal itu entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja loh! Kudengar ia memiliki paras yang sangat cantik…" jawab Ino.

"Aaaaah… Bagaimana ini…" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cari pria lain saja" balas Ino.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di KIHS. Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar dari bus yang mereka naiki. Setiap kelas dipimpin oleh wali kelas masing-masing untuk memasuki gedung KIHS dan berkumpul di aula. Siswa-siswa berbaris sesuai kelas kelompok yang telah ditentukan. Papan kecil dijadikan petunjuk agar setiap siswa tidak bingung. Mereka hanya perlu berbaris di belakang papan kecil yang bertuliskan nama kelompok beserta anggotanya. Tak berapa lama, kepala sekolah KIHS, Orochimaru, segera naik keatas panggung dan memberikan sambutan. Setelah sambutan yang lumayan panjang dan membosankan menurut para murid, seluruh siswa duduk di depan meja yang telah disediakan di aula. Mereka duduk sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Sakura terlihat gugup karena ia hanya mengenal Shikamaru, dan mereka juga baru berkenalan kemarin.

"Baiklah, pertama kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Namaku Gaara Sabaku" ucap seseorang bersurai merah membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara" lanjut Shikamaru.

"A-aku Sakura Haruno" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Aku Karin Uzumaki" ucap Karin dengan malas.

"Semuanya, harap perhatikan. Guru-guru akan membagikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi soal. Kalian harus menyelesaikannya bersama anggota kelompok kalian" ucap Orochimaru kepada seluruh murid.

Para guru mulai membagikan kertas-kertas itu. Para murid diberi waktu 2 jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan diskusi kelompok. Tujuan utama acara ini adalah agar seluruh murid menjadi lebih akrab, dan sepertinya itu bisa terwujud dengan cepat. Setelah diskusi 2 jam berakhir, para murid dipersilakan untuk istirahat selama 10 menit bersama kelompoknya dan 20 menit lagi bebas.

"Aaaaah ternyata ini masih belum berakhir" keluh Karin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Masih ada 10 menit lagi bersama kalian, aku bosan. Aku juga ingin menemui yang lain" ucap Karin ketus.

"Hah, memangnya kami ingin bersamamu?" Gaara mulai kesal.

"Paling-paling kau ingin mendekati Sasuke lagi kan? Di kelas kau selalu begitu. Tidak, bukan hanya di kelas, tapi kapanpun…" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan itu? Kau juga ingin ku dekati? Jangan bermimpi!" balas Karin.

"Cih, lebih baik aku seharian bersama dengan Orochimaru _-sensei_ dibandingkan denganmu" balas Gaara kesal.

Sakura hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat perdebatan di hadapannya. Sementara Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas.

"Lagipula, kupikir kau sudah menyerah…" lanjut Gaara.

"Kenapa harus menyerah?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Bukankah Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih?" ucap Gaara.

Sakura terkejut, kekasih? Apa maksudnya?

"Oh itu, itu kan hanya gosip. Lagipula Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah berkomentar apapun tentang itu, jadi…." Karin tampak bingung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Itu memang gosip tapi menurutku itu benar. Kalaupun bukan kekasih, pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Meskipun ia tidak berkomentar, ia juga tidak membantah kan? Bahkan wanita itu selalu mendatangi Sasuke meskipun ia dari sekolah yang berbeda. Ia terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak menjauh. Tidak biasanya kan Sasuke begitu" jelas Gaara.

"Mungkin saja wanita bernama Shion itu hanyalah salah satu _fans_ yang sok dekat dengan Sasuke" bantah Karin.

"Bukannya itu kau? Lagipula, kalau memang ia hanya _fans_ , mengapa perlakuan Sasuke berbeda terhadapnya? Sasuke tidak terlihat menolak setiap kali wanita itu mendekatinya. Tapi kuakui, selera nya bagus juga. Wanita yang bernama Shion itu sangat cantik. Bahkan bisa menyaingi 'putri' sekolah ini, Hinata. Meskipun aku tidak tertarik pada keduanya" balas Gaara.

 _"Shion? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu"_ batin Sakura.

Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia ke rumah Sasuke. Saat Mikoto sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke di ruang tamu.

 _"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki, jadi kau temani Sakura"_

 _"Apa? Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Shion saja?"_

 _"Dia sudah pulang"_

 _"Hah? Kapan?"_

 _"Baru saja. Sudah, kenapa jadi membicarakan Shion?"_

Sakura baru menyadarinya. Jadi wanita yang dibicarakan Sasuke itu adalah kekasihnya? Apakah itu benar.

 _"Dilihat dari pembicaraan itu sepertinya Shion sudah sering mengunjungi rumah Uchiha-san, bahkan orang tuanya juga mengenalnya, jangan-jangan yang mereka katakan itu benar…"_

Sakura terlihat murung mengingat hal itu. Sementara kedua anggota kelompoknya masih sibuk berdebat.

"Apa maksudmu? Menurutku Shion itu tidak apa-apanya, bahkan aku lebih cantik dibandingkan dia" ucap Karin percaya diri.

"Berhentilah mengkhayal" balas Gaara _sweatdrop_.

"Itu benar! Dan juga, menurutku Hinata lebih baik! Setidaknya dia tidak tua" ucap Karin.

"Apa maksudmu tua? Ia masih muda, apa kau rabun?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Tapi tetap saja ia lebih tua. Ia itu siswi Universitas Konoha kan? Itu saja sudah jelas kalau dia lebih tua dari kita" jawab Karin.

"Mungkin Sasuke menyukai wanita dewasa. Itu artinya kau sudah kehilangan harapan" ledek Gaara.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin, belum tentu mereka benar-benar pacaran!" Karin terus menyangkalnya.

"Tapi sudah jelas kan? Mereka benar-benar akrab dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak. Sasuke itu biasanya kalau sudah didekati sedikit saja pasti dia menjauh. Sementara Shion, mereka makan bersama, bercanda, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama tanpa penolakan. Apalagi yang mau kau sangkal? Sudah kubilang, meskipun bukan kekasih sekalipun, aku yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang entah apalah itu" balas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Meskipun mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih! Meskipun begitu... akan kubuat mereka putus" ucap Karin licik.

"Cih, seperti biasanya kau memang licik" ucap Gaara.

"Ah! Sudah sepuluh menit! Aku akan mencari Sasuke ku" ucap Karin girang.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi Sasuke mu?" ucap Gaara ketus.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang kencang dari arah pintu aula.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE" ucap seorang wanita dari depan pintu.

Sementara yang dipanggil namanya hanya menghela napas.

"Shion lagi…" ucap Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, kalau begitu a-aku ingin menemui kak Neji dulu" ujar gadis bersurai indigo.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sang gadis segera meninggalkan kelompoknya. Dan kehadirannya digantikan oleh gadis yang baru saja berteriak.

"Sasukeeee, ayo temani aku makan siang" ajak gadis itu seraya menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Haaah, baiklah" ucap Sasuke pasrah dan mengikuti gadis yang bernama Shion itu ke kantin.

Mereka kini menjadi sorotan seluruh murid. Beberapa hari ini mereka berdua digosipkan berpacaran, meskipun tidak ada konfirmasi maupun bantahan dari keduanya. Tapi mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan sangat jarang ada orang yang begitu akrab dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau telah memulai masalah" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Biarkan saja! Apa peduliku pada mereka?" Shion masih terus menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertahan dari serangan gadis-gadis aneh itu" puji Sasuke.

"Hah tentu saja! Itu karena mereka duluan yang membuat masalah. Sepertinya mereka selalu begitu saat ada seorang gadis yang mendekatimu, apalagi yang sudah dekat denganmu. Tapi kalau mereka berurusan denganku, akan kuhajar mereka" ucap Shion bangga.

Ekspresi Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. Ia hanya terdiam merenung.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Shion yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi kau mau makan apa?" ucap Sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Kini mereka telah sampai di kantin. Suasana lebih ramai dari biasanya karena hari ini siswa KHS juga berada di sini. Shion sibuk memilih makanan yang akan ia beli sementara Sasuke hanya sibuk mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau _kare_ dan jus jeruk. Kau apa Sasuke?" tanya Shion setelah memutuskan.

"Samakan saja" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka berdua segera duduk di kursi yang jauh dari keramaian, di pojok kantin.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah datang ke rumah? Biasanya setiap hari kau pasti berulah" sindir Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, eh?" goda Shion.

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Ya akhir-akhir ini tugasku sangat banyak jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar berharap itu semua cepat selesai. Membuatku lelah saja…" keluh Shion.

"Kenapa kau tidak gunakan waktu istirahatmu untuk mengerjakan tugas sambil makan siang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tugas itu memuakkan. Setidaknya aku butuh _refreshing_ …" ucap Shion santai.

"Kenapa tidak di sekolahmu saja?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Untuk apa? Aku selalu diacuhkan dan itu menyebalkan. Memangnya aku ini apa? Seenaknya saja dia bersikap seperti itu padaku. Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" Shion mulai marah-marah sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti masalah kalian berdua…" ucap Sasuke.

"Dia selalu sibuk sampai-sampai mengacuhkanku. Dan kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian. Sudah tugas membuatku kesal, ditambah sikapnya itu…" ucap Shion kesal.

"Kalau kau butuh _refreshing_ , mengapa kesini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Melihat reaksi kesal _fans_ mu itu termasuk _refreshing_ , hahaha…" ucap Shion diselingi tawa.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Sakura dan Ino yang kebetulan sedang berada di kantin secara tidak sengaja melihat keakraban Shion dan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya gosip itu benar _forhead_ " ucap Ino pada sahabatnya.

Sakura terlihat murung melihat 'pemandangan' itu.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, masih banyak pria lain di dunia ini. Jangan terpaku pada satu orang saja" Ino berusaha membujuk sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik _pig_ " ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menghancurkan hubungan mereka?" tanya Ino.

"Ya tidak begitu juga…" balas Sakura.

"Lalu kau mau murung seperti itu terus? Lebih baik kau cari yang lain saja _forhead_!" ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa, itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan" keluh Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa, aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku terus seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan mengapa juga kau peduli padanya. Sudahlah lupakan saja, dia juga sudah punya kekasih" omel Ino.

Tidak mengenal? Itu dulu, sekarang Sasuke sudah mengenalnya. Karena itu Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa masih ada kesempatan. Tapi melihat keakraban Sasuke dengan Shion membuat harapan Sakura pupus. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan idolanya itu tapi disisi lain ia juga tak ingin melihat idolanya bersama wanita lain. Egois memang, tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya.

"Mungkin kau benar, lebih baik aku lupakan saja" ucap Sakura pelan.

Tapi keinginannya untuk melihat idolanya bahagia melebihi perasaaan egoisnya itu. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk menjauh dan tidak mengganggu mereka. Meskipun berat, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya demi sang idola.

Istirahat berakhir, kegiatan demi kegiatan kembali dilaksanakan. Sakura mulai cemburu melihat keakraban Ino dengan teman barunya. Andai saja ia bisa seperti itu, mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Sedari tadi yang ia perhatikan hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha. Setiap kali ia menangkap sosok Sasuke, ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan Sasuke, ia menyadari bahwa sepertinya Sasuke juga lumayan dekat dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang dibicarakan dan diidolakan banyak pria.

 _"Jadi ia tidak hanya dekat dengan Shion saja? Lalu kenapa ia digosipkan dengan Shion bukan Hinata? Mungkin karena ia lebih akrab dengan Shion?"_ batin Sakura bingung.

"Ah, aku mulai sebal dengan Hinata…" gerutu Karin.

Sakura dan Gaara menoleh kearah gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Semua orang juga kau benci..." balas Gaara.

"Kecuali Sasuke" lanjutnya.

"Tidak juga! Hinata semakin lama semakin dekat saja dengan Sasuke, dan itu menyebalkan" omel Karin.

"Wajar saja, mereka itu bersahabat sejak SMP. Dan Hinata itu kekasih Naruto, kau lupa? Kau sendiri tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto bersahabat. Wajar saja kalau ia dan Hinata juga dekat. Tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu, Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih" balas Gaara lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan, aku benar-benar berharap Naruto segera pulang dari Australia dan menjaga kekasihnya agar tidak mendekati Sasuke ku" keluh Karin.

"Terserah kau saja lah" ucap Gaara.

"Maaf ya, orang ini memang sering marah-marah. Dia memang tidak jelas dan terlalu percaya diri, maaf juga kalau kami jadi sering membicarakan gosip di sekolah ini" lanjut Gaara pada Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"Tak apa, aku juga tidak peduli karena itu merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman.

 _"Jadi Hinata_ _adalah kekasih sahabat Sasuke…"_ batin Sakura.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa lega mendengar hal itu. Meskipun masih ada hal lain yang mengganjal hatinya.

-#-

Hari yang melelahkan hampir berakhir. Semua siswa KIHS maupun KHS telah menyelesaikan rangkaian kegiatan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya. Ia segera membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya dan menutup matanya. Tapi ketenangannya lagi-lagi diganggu oleh kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke kau dipanggil ayah" ucap Itachi setelah memasuki kamar Sasuke seenaknya.

"Aku capek" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ayah bilang ini penting, cepat sana. Temui ia di ruang keluarga" perintah Itachi.

"Malas" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Cepat Sasuke, atau ayah akan marah pada kita" ucap Itachi.

"Ah, baiklah"

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untu beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia menuju ruang keluarga didampingi oleh Itachi. Di sana Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu" ucap Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke segera duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, disusul Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ibu dengar kau memiliki banyak _fans_ di sekolah" ucap Mikoto.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa mereka selalu mendekatimu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Sesuai dugaanku. Aku dan ayahmu sudah mendiskusikan ini. Tadinya kami merencanakan ini untuk bertahun-tahun lagi, tapi sepertinya keadaan memaksa kami untuk melakukannya sekarang" jelas Mikoto.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

-#-

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ tampak terkejut dengan omongan orang tuanya. Manik emeraldnya membulat tanda tak percaya.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kalian serius?!" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau tidak salah dengar dan kami sangat serius. Kami akan menjodohkanmu" ucap Mebuki pada putrinya.

"T-tunggu, ibu tidak bisa begitu! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak ku suka…" ucap Sakura.

"Soal perasaan itu akan tumbuh sendiri" balas Mebuki santai.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka…." keluh Sakura.

"Kau harus mau! Kami sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanmu dengannya" ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak mau ibu, aku tidak mau" Sakura terus menolak.

"Nanti juga kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, dia itu pria yang tampan" balas Mebuki.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak ku kenal" gerutu Sakura.

"Kau mengenalnya kok" ucap Kizashi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Putra bungsu dari teman lama kami..." jawab Kizashi.

Kemudian Kizashi menyebutkan nama yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Mata Sakura membelalak mendengar nama itu. Seketika jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

 _"Apa ini mimpi?"_

~To be continued~

 **Author's note:**

Gimana, apakah chap kali ini masih gaje? XD Alurnya kecepetan gak? Tapi fic ini emang sengaja author bikin agak gajelas gajelas gitu biar penasaran XD Ditunggu reviewnya ya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima asalkan memakai bahasa yang baik dan benar :) akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Pernikahan

**Ditengah kesibukanku *halah* akhirnya aku bisa lanjut ini fic X'D Balas review dulu yaaa...**

 **GaemSJ: Loh? Baguslah kalo suka XD Soal cepat aku usahain ya, kalo words tergantung mood XD**

 **dianarndraha: Yeaaay berhasil berhasil hore *nyanyi ala dora* Oke ini udah lanjut**

 **VEDG: Ini udah lanjut ^^**

 **ryskanurfitri: Yaaah udah ketahuan ya pairingnya XD Makasih atas pujiannya, soal Shion itu dibahas di chap ini ya...**

 **misakiken: Oke udah lanjut XD**

 **japanloveyou: Ini udah lanjut, aku ikut seneng deh kalo kamu suka XD**

Dan buat semua yang udah review, terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya, jangan bosen review yaa XD Oke, biar gak penasaran langsung aja ke fic nya...

Warning: AU, gaje, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, alur maksa, dll

Pairing: SasuSaku :')

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"APA?!" teriak Sasuke.

Ia tampak begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Mikoto, begitu juga Itachi. Sementara kedua orang tuanya hanya memasang wajah datar dan menatap putra bungsu mereka dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah jelaskan?" tanya Fugaku.

"T-tidak bisa begitu! Apa-apaan ini! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini begitu saja! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" omel Sasuke.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Fugaku dengan tegas.

Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya dan memberinya isyarat agar ia menenangkan dirinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau setuju dengan mereka Kak!" ucap Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga terkejut. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lebih baik begitu" balas Itachi.

"A-apa? Tidak bisa begitu! Seharusnya kau membelaku! Apa-apaan ini, aku tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak!" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Mengapa kau menolak dengan keras? Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak, itu―"

"Pokoknya Ayah tidak mau tahu! Kau tidak boleh menolak apapun yang terjadi. Keputusanku sudah bulat, kau akan menikah dengan Sakura Haruno bulan depan. Selesai" potong Fugaku seraya meninggalkan keluarganya.

Sasuke memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Batinnya masih tidak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja dikatakan orang tuanya.

 _"Menikah? Aku masih SMA! Ini gila!"_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke, Ibu tahu kau pasti terkejut. Maafkan kami, tapi keputusan kami sudah bulat" ucap Mikoto dengan lembut pada anaknya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau! Menikah muda? Yang benar saja, pokoknya tidak!" tolak Sasuke.

"Sakura itu gadis yang baik, dia juga cantik, kau tidak akan menyesal" balas Mikoto.

Sasuke menunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Lama-kelamaan ia terlarut dalam lamunannya. Tangannya mengepal, perasaannya campur aduk dan pikirannya kacau.

-#-

Sasuke menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Di dalam kepalanya terus terbayang perkataan orang tuanya barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sekeras apapun ia menolak, ayahnya tak akan merubah keputusannya. Sasuke tahu betul akan hal itu, karena itulah ia merasa putus asa.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?" suara Itachi tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar.

Karena tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Itachi memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja ke kamar adiknya. Ia berjalan mendekati adik kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf aku tak bisa membelamu…" ucapnya penuh sesal.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan maupun keberadaan Itachi.

"Lagipula percuma saja kan? Kalau pun aku membelamu, Ayah tetap akan menjodohkanmu…" lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi kau mengerti kondisiku kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Ya aku tahu" ucap Itachi.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus menolak perjodohan itu…" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Tapi Sasuke, menurutku inilah jalan yang terbaik…" balas Itachi.

"Terbaik katamu? Kau harusnya mengerti, mereka seenaknya memutuskan hal ini, padahal selama ini aku sudah ber―"

"Justru karena aku mengerti itulah aku tidak membelamu Sasuke!" Itachi memotong perkataan adiknya dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalu mu itu…" lanjut Itachi.

"Dengan perjodohan ini, kupikir kau bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan hal yang kelam itu" Itachi mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Mana mungkin bisa! Tidak mungkin aku bisa lupa akan hal itu…" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ya aku tahu, kau masih sangat mencintainya kan? Tapi mau sampai kapan kau terus menyesali masa lalu? Kau juga harus melihat kedepan, Sasuke" balas Itachi.

"Coba kau pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, jangan terlarut dalam emosi. Kalau saranku sih lebih baik kau terima saja, aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk adikku. Aku tidak mau melihat adikku selalu terlarut dalam masa lalu itu" ucap Itachi seraya meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya agar dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian barusan. Meskipun begitu, hal itu terus terbayang di pikirannya.

 _"Apakah yang dikatakan Kakak itu benar?"_

 _"Ah mana mungkin, tapi… aku tidak bisa menolak. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ batin Sasuke lirih.

-#-

Sakura masih _shock_ mengingat perkataan orang tua nya semalam. Ia berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya sambil melamun.

 _"Menikah dengan Uchiha-san? Apakah ini mimpi?"_

 _"Tapi, masa aku menikah muda?"_

 _"Apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha-san tentang ini ya?"_

 _"Oh ya, bukankah ia sudah punya kekasih?"_ batin Sakura.

" _Forhead_! Selamat pagi!" sapa Ino tiba-tiba.

"Se-selamat pagi! _Pig_ , kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Sakura.

"Habisnya kau pagi-pagi malah melamun. Ada masalah?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" sangkal Sakura.

"Yakin?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin" balas Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas" ucap Ino seraya menarik lengan Sakura.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bercerita pada Ino tentang perjodohan ini. Tapi ia merasa bahwa waktunya belum tepat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah, selesaikan tugas kalian di rumah. Sekian pelajaran hari ini…" ucap Ibiki mengakhiri pelajaran Matematika.

"Akhirnya istirahat" ucap Ino girang.

"Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kantin dengan riang. Di perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Sakura, bukankah itu Shion yang digosipkan berpacaran dengan Uchiha idolamu itu?" ucap Ino setengah berbisik.

"I-iya, sepertinya itu memang dia…" ucap Sakura.

Shion terlihat sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis sebayanya.

"Konan, kenapa kau malah kesini? Aku kira kau mau ke KIHS" ucap Shion pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Kau lupa? Jiraiya _-sensei_ kan sekarang mengajar di KHS bukan di KIHS lagi. Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau menemuinya, ya tentu saja kesini" ucap gadis bersurai ungu yang bernama Konan itu.

"Ah, aku kan lupa. Kau sih tidak mengingatkanku. Kalau begitu setelah ini aku mau ke KIHS ya…" ucap Shion.

"Pasti mau menemui Sasuke lagi" balas Konan.

"Yah, semalam dia meneleponku" ucap Shion.

"Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah" lanjutnya.

Ino menatap sahabatnya, sementara Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan itu.

 _"Uchiha-san sedang ada masalah? Apakah karena perjodohan itu?"_

 _"Kalau Shion-san mengetahui hal ini, apakah ia akan membenciku?"_ batin Sakura.

Sementara kedua orang itu masih terus berbicara tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau sudah tanya Itachi?" tanya Konan.

"Bertanya padanya? Menemuinya saja hampir tidak bisa. Aku sudah mulai muak dengannya" balas Shion.

"Eh? Apa kau yakin? Awas saja kalau aku menerima undangan ya…" goda Konan.

"Hah? A-Apa maksudmu?" ucap Shion berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya undangan?" ucap Ino yang salah fokus.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo ke kantin" ucap Ino mengalihkan.

"I-iya, ayo" balas Sakura.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia masih memikirkan tentang Shion dan Sasuke.

 _"Apakah aku perusak hubungan mereka?"_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura, cepat bersiap-siap" teriak Mebuki dari luar kamar.

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita akan segera pergi ke rumah Mikoto untuk membicarakan perjodohannya" ucap Mebuki.

"Eh? A-Apa?! Sekarang?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Tentu saja! Cepat ya, Ayah sudah menunggumu di bawah" ucap Mebuki seraya meninggalkan kamar putrinya.

 _"Aah… Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku menolak? Bagaimana ini…"_ Sakura mulai panik.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menuruti kata orang tuanya. Ia segera mandi dan mencari pakaian yang cocok. Ia memilih _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan yang berwarna putih di bagian pinggang keatas dan maroon di bagian pinggang kebawah. Setelah siap, ia segera menuruni anak tangga dan keluar rumah menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menunggu.

"Ayo berangkat" ucap Mebuki dengan ceria.

Mereka segera menaiki mobil milik Kizashi dan melesat menuju kediaman Uchiha. Kedatangan merekapun disambut dengan baik oleh Mikoto. Selagi mereka mengobrol, Sakura dipersilakan untuk masuk duluan ke kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya ia agak sungkan tapi karena Mikoto memaksa, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia menyusuri halaman depan rumah idolanya itu, rumput hijau, bunga yang indah, pohon rindang, taman ini benar-benar terawat. Selagi melihat-lihat, ia menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

 _"Mereka, Uchiha-san dan Shion-san"_ gumamnya pelan.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat muram sementara Shion seperti berusaha menghiburnya. Bahkan ia mengelus pelan kepala Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlihat menolak. Melihat hal itu rasanya hati Sakura seperti ditusuk. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan terus, berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka.

"Kau sudah datang" sapa Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Itachi _-san_!" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Dimana Ibuku?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah, dia sedang berbicara dengan Ibuku di depan gerbang" jelas Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu Shion…" Itachi melihat ke sekeliling mencari sosok yang dimaksud.

"Ah! Itu mereka! Oi, Sasuke… Shion" panggilnya kepada dua orang tersebut.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh keasal suara. Shion segera bangkit dan bermaksud mengajak Sasuke menghampiri Itachi. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya menolak dan memilih untuk tetap berdiam diri di kursi taman. Karena itu, Shion menariknya dengan paksa menuju ke arah Itachi dan Sakura.

"Kau pasti Sakura ya? Kenalkan, aku Shion" ucap Shion dengan ramah.

"Eh, i-iya… salam kenal" ucap Sakura gugup.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memasang wajah kesal.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk!" ajak Shion seenaknya seakan-akan ia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan duluan sambil terus menarik Sasuke secara paksa. Itachi yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Shion itu memaklumi.

 _"Shion-san tidak terlihat marah… Kalau dia tahu namaku, kemungkinan dia juga sudah tahu tentang perjodohan ini kan?"_ batin Sakura bingung.

Di dalam, Fugaku sudah menunggu mereka. Tak lama, Kizashi, Mebuki dan Mikoto datang.

"Silakan duduk" ucap Mikoto.

Kizashi, Mebuki dan Sakura duduk bersampingan. Sementara Mikoto duduk berhadapan dengan mereka, disamping suaminya. Itachi segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ibunya. Lalu Shion duduk di samping Itachi dan Sasuke dipaksa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya" ucap Mikoto membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kita sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kedua anak kita, dan sepertinya mereka juga sudah menye―"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" potong Sasuke seenaknya.

"Sasuke…" gumam Mikoto pelan.

Fugaku sudah siap menyemprot putra bungsunya itu kalau bukan karena Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, aku akan menerimanya dengan syarat" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Pertama, aku tak mau ada satupun orang kecuali yang berada di sini dan orang-orang yang kuizinkan untuk mengetahui perjodohan ini" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu? Ini harusnya menjadi acara besar!" ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya kalau satu saja persyaratan tak bisa dipenuhi aku tak akan mau!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Kita dengarkan dulu saja seluruh persyaratannya" ucap Itachi menenangkan suasana.

"Baiklah yang kedua, berdasarkan persyaratan pertama, pernikahan diadakan secara rahasia"

"Yang ketiga, aku dan Sakura harus berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan tenang.

"Tunggu dulu, persyaratannya semakin kacau!" ucap Mikoto.

"Dengarkan dulu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Keempat, aku tidak ingin pindah. Aku tahu kalian telah merencanakan sesuatu tentang itu. Tapi jika aku pindah, orang akan curiga dan menelusuri hal ini. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahuinya!" jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi… yang namanya suami dan istri itu harusnya tinggal bersa―"

"Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak mau pindah apapun yang terjadi" potong Sasuke.

Mikoto yang mulai kesal itupun memasang wajah cemberutnya, tetapi itu tak mempengaruhi Sasuke.

"Kelima, tidak ada kencan, berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah bersama, mengantarnya kemana-mana, dan hal-hal sejenis lainnya"

"Hei! Bukankah kau terlalu kejam?" kali ini Shion yang mulai protes.

"Berisik!" balas Sasuke sinis.

Shion menatap Sasuke dengan _deathglare_ -nya yang tak digubris sedikitpun oleh bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Keenam, pokoknya semua hal yang menyebabkan terbongkarnya hubungan APAPUN antara aku dan Sakura tidak diperbolehkan. Selesai" akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan persyaratan sepihaknya itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Itu semua terlalu egois! Itu hanya menguntungkanmu saja tahu! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura?" protes Shion.

"Pokoknya kalau persyaratannya tidak dipenuhi aku tidak akan mau. Meskipun Ayah membunuhku sekalipun, aku tidak mau. Intinya kalian tidak bisa memaksaku, itu saja!"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat emosi Fugaku semakin memuncak. Ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam balasan untuk putra bungsunya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu tertahan.

"Itu, sama sekali bukan masalah" ucap Sakura membela Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat melirik kearahnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Itu kan terlalu kejam! Jangan mau menurut begitu saja Sakura" ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, hal ini pasti akan membuat heboh. Maksudku Uchiha _-san_ kan terkenal, jadi mungkin ia akan merasa risih kalau hal ini sampai ketahuan publik. Aku bisa memahami itu kok" Sakura memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

"Kau baik sekali" ucap Shion dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tapi, kau jangan memanggil Sasuke dengan nama keluarga. Masa kau memanggil calon suamimu dengan sebutan seperti itu. Uchiha juga sebentar lagi akan menjadi namamu…"

Seketika pipi Sakura merona saat mendengar perkataan Mikoto. Ia bahkan tak tahu mau merespon apa.

"Iya benar, panggil saja dia Sasuke, atau Ayam, atau Alien, atau _chicken butt_ , atau es batu, a―"

Shion menghentikan ocehannya saat menyadari tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Ahahaha, sebaiknya Sasuke saja" ucapnya salah tingkah.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang Sasuke _-san_ " ucap Sakura gugup.

"Jangan dengan _suffix-san_ , itu terlalu formal" balas Shion.

"K-kalau begitu… Sasuke _-kun_ " rona merah kembali menjalar di pipinya saat menyebut panggilan itu.

Sementara Shion tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik, iya kan Aya―maksudku Sasuke?"

"Terserah" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" ucap Shion antusias.

"Itu… Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada acara gabungan antara KHS dan KIHS. Di KIHS aku tidak sengaja mendengar gosip tentang Sasuke _-kun_ yang memiliki kekasih" jelas Sakura.

"KAU MEMILIKI KEKASIH?!" pekik Mikoto emosi.

"Haaah, salahkan orang ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Shion.

"Eh itu? Ahahaha… Itu hanya gosip kok! Tidak benar. Bibi Mikoto juga jangan emosi dulu, itu tidak benar kok. Si Ayam suram ini mana bisa punya kekasih" jelas Shion yang dibalas _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu mengapa bisa ada gosip seperti itu? Dengan siapa dia di gosipkan?" Mikoto mulai bingung.

"Yah sebenarnya itu, dengan aku…" ucap Shion pelan.

"APA?!" ucap Mikoto dan Itachi serempak.

"Kompak sekali kalian…" gumam Shion.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" Mikoto semakin dibingungkan dengan hal ini.

"Itu awalnya karena aku sering mengunjungi Sasuke. Bibi tahu lah aku memang sudah biasa begitu. Tapi _fans-fans_ Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu sepertinya salah paham, dan berhubung karena aku kesal dengan mereka yang sok jadi aku panas-panasi saja mereka. Ahahahaha…" Shion tertawa seenaknya sementara yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Nah Sakura, jadi begini ceritanya. Aku dan Sasuke itu sudah saling kenal sejak Sasuke masih kelas 6 SD. Aku sering main kesini. Bagiku Sasuke itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri sih, jadi aku sering curhat padanya kalau ada masalah. Makanya kadang kalau sekolah membosankan aku pergi ke KIHS untuk curhat. Jadi tenang saja, Sasuke tak memiliki kekasih kok" jelas Shion panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu…" Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Jadi ini hanya salah paham. Sasuke itu sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri jadi wajar saja kalau aku terlihat dekat dengannya…" lanjut Shion.

"Ya, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik ipar" goda Mikoto.

Wajah Shion langsung memerah saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

"I-itu kan masih l-lama!" Shion berusaha mengelak.

"Kenapa? Kau mau dipercepat? Mau lebih dulu dari Sasuke?" kini giliran Itachi yang menggodanya.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI! J-jangan bicara hal yang aneh-aneh atau kuhajar kau!" Shion semakin salah tingkah.

Seisi ruangan minus Shion, Fugaku dan Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah laku Shion. Fugaku hanya tersenyum dan Sasuke memasang wajah datar.

"Apakah… Shion _-san_ adalah kekasih Itachi _-san_?" tanya Sakura disela-sela tawa.

"Lebih tepatnya tunangan. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke ya" ucap Mikoto.

"Eh, i-iya aku tidak begitu kok" ucap Sakura salah tingkah.

"Tapi Sasuke, apakah persyaratanmu itu tidak bisa dikurangi? Satu saja" Mikoto memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Tidak" tapi itu tidak mempan dengan Sasuke.

Mikoto kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sesaat kemudian sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya, ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Fugaku dan dibalas dengan anggukkan.

"Baiklah, karena Sakura tidak keberatan, aku dan Fugaku menerima persyaratanmu. Itu artinya kau dan Sakura akan menikah bulan depan, atau lebih tepatnya 2 minggu lagi" ucap Mikoto dengan riang pada anak bungsunya.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah kesalnya itu. Meskipun persyaratan egoisnya itu diterima, ia tak terlihat puas dengan hal itu. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu hanya menunduk sedih.

"Meskipun pernikahannya dirahasiakan, bukan berarti tidak ada pesta" ucap Mikoto bersemangat.

"Pernikahan dan pestanya akan dilangsungkan disini dan di hadiri oleh orang-orang yang sudah tahu. It artinya Sakura harus menyiapkan gaun pernikahannya dari sekarang" lanjut Mikoto.

"Sekarang?" Sakura melongo mendengar keputusan mendadak itu.

"Serahkan padaku…" ucap Shion seraya menarik Sakura keluar.

Shion terus menarik Sakura sampai ke garasi. Ia segera mengeluarkan kunci mobil pribadinya dan membuka pintu mobil itu. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam. Sakura segera menuruti Shion. Tak perlu berlama-lama, Shion segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat menuju sebuah tempat yang terbayang olehnya saat ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Mencari gaun untukmu" jawab Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi ini serius?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Bukankah reaksinya terlambat?

"Tentu saja, 2 minggu itu cepat loh. Hidupmu akan berubah dalam waktu sesingkat itu…" ucap Shion seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura terdiam. Berubah? Akan jadi seperti apa hidupnya? Ditambah lagi sikap Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tak menyukai perjodohan ini. Apakah ini adalah hal buruk? Sakura mulai dihantui oleh perasaan takutnya.

"Tak usah khawatir, kalau kau perlu bantuan aku siap membantu kapan saja" seakan-akan Shion dapat membaca pikiran Sakura. Ia berusaha menenangkan calon adik iparnya itu.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Sakura diiringi senyuman.

Tak terasa, mereka telah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit lamanya. Mobil Shion berhenti di depan sebuah _boutique_ yang cukup terkenal.

"Ayo masuk!" ujar Shion mendahului Sakura.

Sakura membuntutinya dari belakang. Ia memasang tatapan bingung sekaligus gugup. Di dalam, mereka di sapa oleh pemilik _boutique_ dengan sangat ramah. Kemudian Shion meminta _catalog_ _design_ dari berbagai macam gaun pengantin. Shion menyodorkan _catalog_ itu kepada Sakura.

"Kau cari yang kau suka, nanti Sasuke akan menyesuaikan pakaiannya dengan pilihanmu" ucap Shion.

Sakura terlihat bingung, semua _design_ itu terlihat sangat indah. Kalau disuruh memilih, _design_ manapun juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang jadi permasalahannya adalah harga untuk gaun itu. Ia memang berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya belanja barang mahal. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa dengan harganya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Bibi Mikoto sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membeli gaun disini. Sudah tak usah pikirkan harganya, pilih saja" ucap Shion.

Setelah lama memilih, akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan gaun yang cocok. Setelah itu mereka memberitahukan _design_ nya pada Mikoto agar Sasuke bisa memilih bagiannya.

Tak terasa satu minggu pun berlalu, bahkan sampai hari ini Sakura masih tak percaya akan perjodohannya dengan Sasuke. Selain karena ia akan menikah dengan idolanya itu, ia juga akan menikah di usia yang sangat muda. Ia teringat perkataan orang tuanya saat memberitahukan hal itu.

 _"Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan ke tertarikkannya kepada para gadis, jadi Mikoto agak khawatir pada putra bungsunya itu. Selain itu, kalaupun kekhawatiran Mikoto itu tidak benar, Sasuke memiliki banyak fans. Itu menyebabkan Mikoto khawatir Sasuke akan direbut oleh fans-fansnya. Karena itulah Mikoto memutuskan agar Sasuke menikah secepatnya"_

Bahkan alasan itu sendiri masih sulit dipercaya olehnya. Rasanya kejadian ini bagaikan _mugen tsukuyomi_. Entah apakah ia harus pasrah atau menolak. Karena sebenarnya ia senang dengan hal ini, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke secara terang-terangan menolak perjodohan ini dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak. Ia takut ia malah dibenci oleh Sasuke. Tapi Shion selalu mendukungnya dan berkata "Jangan pedulikan ayam itu!" dengan santai. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu, menunggu sampai pernikahan itu datang. Karena di hari itulah hal ini akan ditentukan.

"Sakura, kenapa melamun?" tanya Shion yang memecah lamunan Sakura.

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa kok" Sakura mencoba mengelak.

"Benarkah? Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja padaku" ucap Shion sembari menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Sakura menjadi sangat dekat dengan Shion. Meskipun teman-teman Sakura yang lain tak mengetahui hal ini karena Shion juga dipaksa untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sakura. Sasuke beralasan kalau sampai Shion dekat dengan Sakura maka hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke bisa-bisa ketahuan juga. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar serius mengenai hal itu. Ia bahkan benar-benar marah saat Shion mencoba melanggarnya. Sasuke terlihat begitu menyeramkan pada saat itu, sehingga Shion sekalipun tak berani lagi melanggarnya. Dan itu juga menyebabkan Sakura tak berani menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun termasuk sahabatnya, Ino. Padahal ia ingin sekali meminta pendapat sahabatnya itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Sasuke pasti marah besar kalau Ino sampai tahu.

 _"Sepertinya aku akan hidup dalam kehidupan yang penuh rahasia…"_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura, kemari!" sahut Shion tiba-tiba.

Sakura pun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Shion.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lihat ini, kau suka yang mana?" tanyanya antusias seraya menunjukkan sebuah _catalog_ kue pernikahan.

"Eh, ini kan masih satu minggu lagi" ucap Sakura.

"Meskipun begitu harus dipesan dari sekarang" balas Shion.

"Sasuke, cepat kemari!" sahutnya pada sosok yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

Yang dipanggil segera bangkit dan menghampiri Shion dan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan malas.

"Kau suka yang mana?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini…" gumam Shion.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka manis. Suruh saja Sakura yang pilih, aku juga tak akan memakan itu" Sasuke kembali lagi ke sofa dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, berkutat dengan _handphone_.

Sakura dan Shion _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Akhirnya Sakura dan Shion lah yang memilih kue pernikahan itu.

Hari demi hari terlewati, aktivitas bernama menyiapkan pernikahan itu membuat Sakura menjadi lebih dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Terkecuali Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menutup dirinya. Hanya sesekali saja ia mau berbicara dengan Sakura, itu juga dipaksa.

"Nanti juga kalau sudah menikah kalian akan menjadi lebih dekat"

Itulah kalimat penghibur yang dikatakan Mikoto kepada calon menantunya itu. Semua orang di keluarga Uchiha termasuk Shion, mendukungnya. Memang hanya Sasuke saja yang menolak keberadaannya. Ia sendiri bisa memahami karena Sasuke dipaksa untuk menikah di usia yang begitu muda, karena itu pasti ia merasa kesal. Tak hanya Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura juga merasa kesal akan hal itu, tapi kekesalannya hilang saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah idolanya sendiri. Terkadang ia merasa bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang egois.

-#-

Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Sakura sendiri tak menyangka bahwa hari ini benar-benar terjadi. Kini ia telah mengenakan gaun pernikahannya. Lengkap dengan riasan sederhanan di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat cantik hari ini. Terimakasih pada Shion yang telah mengurus _make-up_ nya, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tak terlihat cantik apabila tak memakai _make-up_. Hanya saja, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial sehingga ia juga perlu tampil spesial di hadapan orang yang spesial pula. Sementara Sasuke hanya tampil seperti biasanya, hanya pakaiannya saja yang berbeda. Yah, Sasuke itu benci riasan, dan ia tak memiliki alasan untuk tampil berbeda hari ini. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap tertegun atas ketampanan sang pangeran KIHS ini. Dan kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke cukup terpesona melihat penampilan Sakura hari ini, tapi tentu saja ia berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu sebisa mungkin.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke sinis. Padahal sebenarnya ia juga terus memandangi Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" Sakura yang salah tingkah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kini mereka hanya menatap keluarga mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan acara rahasia ini. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan sampai acara selesai, tak ada obrolan penting yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sakura di malam pertama mu?" bisik Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak ada malam pertama!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Loh, tapi kalian kan sudah menikah?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau pindah, artinya aku dan Sakura tetap tinggal di rumah masing-masing. Hal nista yang kau pikirkan itu tidak akan terjadi!" omel Sasuke.

"EH?! M-memangnya begitu?" teriak Itachi nyaring.

"Kau berisik sekali _Aniki_!" Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu sebentar…" Mikoto menahan putra bungsunya itu.

Ia mengukir seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Aku punya pengumuman"

Aksinya itu menarik perhatian semua orang di kediaman Uchiha yang baru saja menghadiri pernikahan.

"Cih, aku bahkan belum mengganti pakaian…" gerutu Sasuke.

"Dengarkan dulu!" omel Mikoto.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sementara yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran, kecuali Fugaku. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sepertinya sudah tahu tentang hal ini.

"Mulai sekarang…."

Mikoto menggantungkan perkataannya, ia kembali memperlihatkan senyuman jahilnya itu. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke membelalak. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik kemudian…

"APAAAAAA?!"

Terdengar teriakan dari anak bungsu klan Uchiha memenuhi ruangan itu.

~To be continued~

 **Author's note:**

Maaf banget kalo chap ini alurnya maksain, aku ga ada inspirasi *pundung*

Gimana menurut readers tentang chapter kali ini? Gaje ya X'D

Disini konflik utamanya sama sekali belum dimulai loh XD Lama banget ya...

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca sampe sini, buat yang udah review, fav atau follow, dan silent readers...

Akhir kata, tanggapan kalian untuk fic ini akan sangat berarti, so review please... ^^

See you next chap ^^!


	4. Kehidupan yang Baru

Aaah, maaf kalau update ini telaaat banget -.- Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk XD Udah naik kelas 12 jadi yah gitu deh *malah curhat* Oke, makasih kalau memang masih ada yang nungguin fic ini XD Langsung aja ^_^

Warning: AU, gaje, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, alur maksa, dll

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Mulai sekarang Sakura akan tinggal di rumah ini" ucap Mikoto dengan tenang.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Sasuke memenuhi ruangan.

"Berisik sekali" gumam Shion seraya menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak usah histeris begitu, Ibu tahu kau sangat bahagia" Mikoto tersenyum jahil.

"Apa-apaan ini?! K-kenapa dia jadi tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau bilang kalau kau tidak mau pindah. Sementara suami dan istri itu harusnya tinggal bersama, jadi tinggal disini adalah pilihan satu-satunya" jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia memijat keningnya sebentar.

"Ah terserahlah" ucapnya tidak mau ambil pusing.

Ia segera meninggalkan keluarganya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur _king-sized_ nya.

 _"Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi? Apa yang selanjutnya akan aku lakukan?"_ batin Sasuke lirih.

Sementara itu Mebuki ternyata sudah menyiapkan koper milik Sakura, lengkap dengan semua perlengkapannya. Mulai dari pakaian _casual_ , pakaian _formal_ , sepatu, sendal, _make-up_ , buku-buku sekolahnya, sampai seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya. Sakura sendiri terkejut karena tidak diberi tahu mengenai hal ini sebelumnya.

"Itachi, tolong kau bawakan tas-tasnya" perintah Mikoto.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa bawa sendiri" ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, sini aku bantu" ucap Itachi seraya mengangkat koper Sakura dan beranjak menaiki anak tangga.

"Kau ikuti Itachi menuju kamarmu yang baru ya!" ucap Mikoto dengan riang.

"Baiklah"

Sakura segera menuruti perkataan Mikoto. Ia terus mengikuti setiap langkah Itachi sampai mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi kamar barunya itu.

"Nah, disini kamarmu. Mulai hari ini anggap saja rumah ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak" ucap Sakura membalas senyumannya.

Itachi segera membuka pintu kamar itu. Sakura pun membelalak melihat isinya.

"I-Ini…" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang dari dalam kamar.

"B-bukannya ini kamar Sasuke _-kun_?!" ucap Sakura agak terkejut.

"Ya, dan ini juga akan menjadi kamarmu" ucap Itachi dengan tenang.

"APA?!" lagi-lagi teriakan itu terdengar. Sepertinya perkataan 'apa' sedang populer di rumah ini.

"M-maksudmu aku t-tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke _-kun_?!" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu kak? Jangan bertindak seenaknya!" omel Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bertindak seenaknya? Ini adalah ide Ibu, jadi protes saja padanya" balas Itachi santai.

 _"Aaaah, kenapa orang tua begitu menyebalkan?!"_ batin Sasuke.

"Nah, karena sudah agak larut, sebaiknya kalian segera tidur. Masuklah Sakura" Itachi mendorong tubuh Sakura agar ia mau masuk ke dalam kamar barunya.

"Eh, t-tapi "

" _Oyasumi_ " ucap Itachi seraya menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan orang tua mereka. Ia segera meletakkan kopernya di pojok kamar Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mematung di depan pintu.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Lupakan saja" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau begitu… aku akan tidur di sofa" ucap Sakura seraya mengatur posisi bantal di atas sofa.

"Tidak, kau tidur di kasur" ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu, kau tidur dimana?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Tentu saja di sofa"

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, kalau sampai orang tua kita tahu kalau kau tidur di sofa, aku yang akan disalahkan. Minggir sana, aku mau tidur" ucap Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Sakura mau beranjak dari sofa.

Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia tidur di kasur sementara pemilik kasurnya malah tidur di sofa.

"Bagaimana kalau… kau juga tidur di kasur?" ucap Sakura dengan polos.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Tetapi ia kembali tenang dan menghela napasnya.

"Sudah sana minggir, aku mau tidur disini" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura agar ia mau bangkit.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun mengalah dan beranjak menuju kasur. Dan Sasuke segera menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

 _"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"_ batin Sakura.

Ia pun segera mengambil baju tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Sasuke. Ia sedikit menoleh dan memandangi wajah suami barunya itu. Sebelumnya Sasuke terlihat begitu lelah, tetapi kini ia terlihat begitu tenang. Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"O _yasumi_ Sasuke _-kun_ " ucap Sakura sebelum memejamkan matanya.

-#-

"Sakuraaa! Kemana saja kau?" tanya Ino saat sahabatnya itu masuk sekolah setelah satu minggu izin.

"Ada urusan keluarga _pig_ " jawab Sakura tenang.

"Lama sekali sampai satu minggu" ucap Ino.

"Itu… karena urusannya panjang jadi memerlukan waktu yang panjang juga" balas Sakura.

"Kupikir kau tidak masuk karena sedih memikirkan idolamu yang ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih itu" goda Ino.

"Huh, tentu saja tidak _pig_. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu sampai tidak masuk sekolah?" ujar Sakura.

 _"Lagipula, Sasuke-kun tidak hanya memiliki kekasih, tapi…"_

Pipinya memerah memikirkan hal itu. Ino yang menyadari keanehannya pun memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai memasuki kelas mereka dan memulai bimbingan wali kelas. Mereka membicarakan program-program sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Jadi, di awal semester kedua nanti, akan ada program _study tour_. Dan juga, akan ada kelas gabungan dengan KIHS untuk memperkuat hubungan kedua sekolah. Program ini selalu ada setiap tahunnya, dimulai dari semester kedua tahun pertama. Jadi murid terbaik masing-masing sekolah akan digabung di kelas yang sama. Soal letak kelasnya, itu sesuai dengan keputusan kepala sekolah. Jadi untuk kalian yang berminat, belajarlah dengan serius. Nilai kalian di semester pertama ini yang akan menentukan" jelas Kurenai.

"Kelas gabungan?! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Sakura, cubit aku!" ucap Ino tak percaya.

Tak hanya Ino, murid-murid lain, termasuk Sakura juga terkejut. Mereka tak pernah mendengar program ini sebelumnya. Kebingungan itu menciptakan kegaduhan di kelas.

"Aku yakin kalian baru mendegar program ini. Sebenarnya ini program lama, tetapi ini dirahasiakan agar menjadi kejutan. Hanya murid-murid KIHS dan KHS saja yang tahu mengenai hal ini" ucap Kurenai ditengah kegaduhan. Beberapa murid pun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, karena program ini masih cukup lama, kita lanjutkan pembahasan ini di lain waktu" lanjut Kurenai.

-#-

"S-Sasuke _-kun_ " panggil seorang gadis bersurai indigo.

"Ada apa Hinata?" jawab Sasuke yang sudah mengenali suara itu tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"N-Naruto _-kun_ bilang d-dia tak bisa menghubungimu beberapa hari ini. K-Kau juga sudah tak masuk sekolah selama semingu, apakah a-ada masalah?" Hinata memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, apa kau yakin?" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja. Katakan itu pada _Dobe_ " ucap Sasuke datar.

"B-baiklah" ucap Hinata seraya beranjak menuju kursinya karena bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai sudah berbunyi.

 _"Aku ragu kalau aku bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari Dobe"_ batin Sasuke.

Selang beberapa saat, Yamato, guru sastra di KIHS segera memasuki kelas itu dan memulai pelajarannya.

-#-

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau bersama dengan Itachi saja" ucap Sasuke seraya mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Tapi dia selalu sibuk, kau tahu kan? Urusan perusahaan, tak ada waktu untukku" ucap Shion sebal.

"Tapi dari yang kulihat, hubungan kalian terlihat baik-baik saja" balas Sasuke.

"Ya memang, hanya kurang interaksi saja. Aku sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kesibukkannya. Tapi disaat dia pergi, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengobrol denganmu" jelas Shion.

"Seperti tidak punya teman saja…" keluh Sasuke.

"Ada Konan sih, tapi dia sedang disibukkan dengan urusan pindah rumah" balas Shion.

"Tapi dia tidak selalu sibuk dengan urusan itu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya sih, karena itulah kalau ada dia, aku tidak kemari. Kau sepertinya tidak suka sekali kalau aku ada disini" ucap Shion kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" balas Sasuke.

"Lalu apa? Kau takut Sakura cemburu hah?" goda Shion.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Sasuke.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja…" Shion menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, aku boleh ikut bergabung denganmu kan?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke segera menoleh keasal suara. Ia dapat menemukan sesosok gadis dengan helaian merah menyalanya sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa makanan.

"Karin? Mau apa kau disini" ucap Sasuke yang tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau makan" balas Karin yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke. Sontak, Sasuke bergeser beberapa centi untuk membuat jarak dengan Karin.

"Masih banyak kursi yang kosong kan? Kenapa harus disini" Shion pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Terserah padaku mau duduk dimana" balas Karin ketus.

"Dasar pengganggu!" ucap Shion kesal.

"APA KATAMU?!" bentak Karin seraya menggebrak meja. Beberapa pandangan matapun tertuju pada mereka.

 _"CIh, sekarang keadaan malah semakin buruk"_ batin Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku bilang pengganggu! Apa masalahmu? Hah?" balas Shion.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, apa masalahmu?!" balas Karin.

Dan kemudian terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke yang semakin merasa terganggu dengan hal itupun segera menghabiskan santapannya dan pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

 _"Mengganggu saja"_ batinnya seraya melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

Saat berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia dikagetkan oleh sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Terimakasih banyak" ucap gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang sangat menawan.

"Ayo kita kembali Sakura" ajak seseorang disebelahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _pig_ , lagipula jam masuk masih lama kan?" balas gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

"Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya disini kita seperti orang asing" ucap sahabatnya yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Ino" balas Sakura.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin kembali, kita makan di kantin sekolah saja ya…" pinta sahabatnya yang dipanggil Ino itu.

"Ah, baiklah, ayo kita kembali kesekolah" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya menuruti perkataan sahabatnya.

 _"Itu kan Sakura, mau apa dia disini?"_ batin Sasuke yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"Bukankah dia begitu cantik?" ucap seseorang seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Oh ternyata kau Sai. Siapa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Gadis berambut pirang itu" jawab seseorang bernama Sai itu santai.

"Oh" jawab Sasuke singkat. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit lega dengan jawaban Sai.

"Tumben sekali kau mau menjawabku. Bahkan bertanya seperti itu, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" goda Sai.

"Apa?! S-siapa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke yang agak panik (?).

"Tentu saja gadis berambut pirang itu, kau pikir siapa lagi? Gaara?" balas Sai _sweatdrop_.

"Hah? Gaara?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu siapa Gaara" ucap Sai semakin _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau malah membicarakan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke yang juga semakin bingung.

"Gadis itu dan temannya kan baru saja berbicara dengan Gaara" jawab Sai.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sasuke agak terkejut.

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksa matamu Sasuke" ucap Sai seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Enak saja kau bicara begitu!" omel Sasuke dari kejauhan.

 _"Mau apa Sakura dengan Gaara? Ada urusan apa?"_ batin Sasuke penasaran.

-#-

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Sasuke dengan malas saat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Ia segera menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali segera tidur setelah tugas-tugas sekolah yang membuatnya mengerjakan semua itu hingga malam.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?!" ucap Sasuke yang seakan lupa ingatan saat melihat Sakura yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau pikun ya? Ini kan sudah menjadi kamarku juga, wajar saja kan?" ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai berani melawan sikap menyebalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sakura yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurpun terkejut melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Nenek-nenek bunting juga tahu kalau aku mau tidur" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Ukh dasar menyebalkan" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Apa katamu?" ucap Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"B-bukan apa-apa! Lagipula, kenapa kau malah tidur di kasur?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aneh kalau aku tidur di kasurku sendiri" balas Sasuke datar.

"Lalu aku tidur di mana?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Di sofa" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa? Kenapa malah aku yang tidur di sofa?" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Hari ini aku lelah, kau saja yang tidur di sofa. Lagipula ini kan kamarku" ucap Sasuke seenaknya.

Sakura memandang sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Apa? Mau protes?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Tidak" balas Sakura sebal.

Akhirnya Sakura lah yang mengalah dan memilih tidur di sofa. Sakura sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tak punya hak untuk melawan Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke adalah suaminya. Ya meskipun kenyataan itu masih terasa seperti mimpi.

 _"Sampai kapan dia akan bersikap seperti itu?"_ batin Sakura.

Ia segera menepis pikirannya dan memilih untuk terlelap di atas sofa yang lumayan empuk.

-#-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" pekik seseorang dari kamar Sasuke.

"Berisik sekali! Pagi-pagi saja sudah membuat kerusuhan" keluh Sasuke.

"T-TAPI, K-KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?" ucap Sakura panik.

"Apa maksudmu, sejak kemarin aku memang ada disini" ucap Sasuke malas.

Sakura pun teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia ingat bahwa Sasuke seenaknya tidur di kasur dan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa, dan akhirnya ia terlelap di atas sofa itu. Sakura pun membelalakan matanya.

"SASUKE SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" pekik Sakura lagi.

Sasuke pun spontan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dasar cerewet" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"T-tapi bukannya kemarin aku tidur di sofa? Kenapa sekarang aku malah ada di kasur, t-terlebih lagi, bersamamu?!" ucap Sakura histeris.

Sasuke pun melirik malas kearah istrinya yang sedang histeris disebelahnya. Ia pun memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau hampir saja jatuh saat tidur di sofa, jadi aku memindahkanmu ke kasur, karena aku juga lelah, jadi aku tidur saja di kasur, ya bersamamu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"APA?!" lagi-lagi Sakura menjerit.

"Kalau kau berteriak begitu, orang tuaku bisa berpikir yang macam-macam tahu!" ucap Sasuke mulai kesal.

"M-memang kau melakukan yang macam-macam" ucap Sakura seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya memindahkanmu, itu saja. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin" balas Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" ucap Sakura yang masih saja panik.

"Kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu kau pasti akan menyadarinya" balas Sasuke sebal.

"Bisa saja kau memberikan obat bius atau semacamnya…" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pun menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku melakukan sesuatu padamu" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"TUH KAN BENAR, KAU PASTI MELAKUKAN SESUATU!" pekik Sakura lagi.

Ia segera bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, memastikan jarak yang cukup besar antara ia dan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di atas kasur.

"Cih, kau periksa saja sendiri, aku hanya memindahkanmu, itu saja. Pakaianmu saja masih rapih" ucap Sasuke santai.

Sakura pun melihat kearah dirinya sendiri. Memang benar sih, Sasuke sepertinya tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Meskipun ia agak curiga, tapi dengan melihat ekspresi Sasuke, sepertinya ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sakura pun merasa lebih lega.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam, akan kuadukan kau pada orang tuamu" ancam Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Silakan saja. Jika aku melakukan 'itu' padamu, meskipun kau adukan pada orang tuaku, kau pikir mereka akan marah?" balas Sasuke sebal.

"T-tentu saja mereka akan marah. Mana mungkin mereka akan diam saja mengetahui anaknya melakukan hal seperti itu" balas Sakura.

 _"Sepertinya dia yang sudah pikun_ " batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil masuk ke dalam otak jeniusnya. Sasuke pun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura. Tangannya segera melingkari pinggang Sakura. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata Sakura membelalak dan ia pun membatu.

"Aku bisa melakukan 'itu' padamu kapan saja jika aku mau, karena aku kan suami mu" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Wajah Sakura pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa akan hal itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Tapi tak berapa lama, Sasuke segera menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membatu akibat perbuatannya barusan.

 _"M-Menyebalkan"_ batin Sakura.

-#-

Sakura terus memandang kearah jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kejadian pagi tadi.

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal itu?"_ batin Sakura sebal.

" _Forhead_! Sedang apa kau?" ucap Ino yang dengan sengaja mengejutkan sahabatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?" keluh Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun. Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan Uchiha itu kan?" goda Ino.

"A-APA?! T-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya" elak Sakura.

"Yang benar? Kau pasti sedang memikirkannya melakukan sesuatu denganmu, seperti berkencan, makan siang bersama, atau bahkan hal yang lebih dari itu" Ino semakin menggoda Sakura.

"C-cukup Ino! Aku tidak sedang memikirkan hal yang seperti itu!" balas Sakura dengan cepat.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Jangan _ngambek_ begitu Sakura" ucap Ino diselingi tawa.

"Kau tahu, ada kabar baik untukmu!" ucap Ino antusias.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Kau ingat Shion? Orang yang digosipkan berpacaran dengan idolamu itu? Ternyata dia adalah tunangan Uchiha Itachi! Jadi dia dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke karena dia tunangan kakaknya" jelas Ino.

"Oh itu, aku sudah tahu" ucap Sakura datar.

"Eh? A-Apa? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Ino bingung.

"I-itu, y-yah aku kan _fans_ nya, tentu saja aku tahu" jelas Sakura dengan ekspresi sedikit panik.

 _"Hampir saja aku keceplosan"_ batin Sakura.

"Oh ya Ino, jam istirahat nanti, kau mau ikut ke KIHS?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Mau apa kesana? Kau mau menemui Uchiha Sasuke ya?" selidik Ino.

"Bukan. Tapi Gaara _-kun"_ jawab Sakura.

" _-kun_? Wah wah wah, sepertinya kau sudah _move on_ dari Uchiha Sasuke ya?" Ino mulai menggoda sahabatnya lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu Ino?" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti Sakura. Dulu kan kau memanggilnya dengan s _uffix –san._ Sepertinya sekarang sudah berubah. Tapi aku akan mendukungmu kok, daripada kau mengharapkan orang yang tak mengenalmu" balas Ino.

"Aku dan Gaara _-kun_ tidak seperti itu" ucap Sakura.

"Halah, tidak usah berbohong segala. Atau mungkin kau belum menyadari perasaanmu sendiri?" Ino semakin menjahilinya.

"Ino! Ukh, sudahlah, mau ikut atau tidak?" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Iya iya aku ikut. Tapi apa aku tidak mengganggu hubungan kalian?" ucap Ino dengan senyuman jahil.

"Kau ini, aku tak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu dengan Gaara _-kun_ " gerutu Sakura.

"Hubungan yang seperti itu? Seperti apa maksudmu? Tadi aku hanya mengatakan 'hubungan' saja loh. Jangan-jangan memang benar ada sesuatu diantara kalian" kini Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak! Sudahlah tidak usah membahas hal itu" ucap Sakura mengakhiri perdebatan yang baginya cukup menyebalkan itu.

-#-

 ** _"Ayolah Temeeee, tolong aku"_** ucap seseorang dari telepon.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa _Dobe_ " ucap Sasuke malas.

 ** _"Sebentar saja, temani Hinata, aku mohooooon. Kau hanya perlu mengikutinya berbelanja dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Hanya itu"_** pinta orang itu.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Apakah di New York kau bergaul dengan orang gila?" balas Sasuke datar.

 ** _"Tentu saja aku masih waras! Aku masih sangat waras! Ayolah Teme, sekali ini saja"_** pintanya lagi.

"Kau tahu, orang-orang akan berpikir yang macam-macam jika aku menuruti permintaanmu" jawab Sasuke.

 ** _"Tidak akan! Fansmu juga tahu kalau Hinata itu pacarku, jadi tenang saja"_** balas orang itu.

"Tetap tidak mau. Meskipun mereka tahu kalau Hinata itu pacarmu, kemungkinan mereka akan salah paham tetap ada" balas Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia segera mematikan teleponnya karena ia tak mau berdebat lebih lama dengan sahabatnya itu.

 _"Dasar Naruto bodoh"_ batin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kami kembali ke sekolah dulu ya, sampai jumpa lain kali" ucap seseorang kepada salah satu murid KIHS yang cukup tampan.

"Bukankah itu Gaara? Dengan siapa ia berbicara?" entah kenapa Sasuke merasa penasaran.

Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke ujung koridor dan menoleh kearah kanan. Kini ia dapat melihat sosok yang tadinya tertutup oleh tembok.

 _"Sakura, mau apa dia― Tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salah kemarin juga ia bertemu dengan Gaara"_ batin Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, sampai jum― Ah Sasuke!" ucap Gaara yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gaara dengan ramah.

"Hanya lewat saja" ucap Sasuke dingin dan segera berjalan melalui mereka.

Sakura dan Ino sedikit melirik kearahnya saat ia berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ah! K-kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu" ucap Sakura seraya menarik lengan Ino dan melangkah keluar dari sekolah itu.

"Sakura, bukankah tadi itu idolamu?" tanya Ino diperjalanan.

"Yah itu memang dia" ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya?" tanya Ino.

"Jam masuk kan tinggal sebentar lagi, kurasa lain kali saja" jawab Sakura.

"Biasanya kau bahkan selalu berharap bisa melihatnya, meskipun hanya dari jauh saja sudah senang sekali. Jadi benar ya, kau sudah _move on_ kepada Gaara" goda Ino.

"Tidak! Jangan bahas itu lagi" ucap Sakura bosan.

 _"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasannya Ino"_ batinnya.

-#-

'Cklek'

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar. Sasuke berjalan dengan malas kearah kasurnya.

"Minggir, aku mau tidur" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau pulang malam lagi?" Sakura mulai bingung dengan Sasuke yang sudah dua hari ini pulang malam.

"Apakah itu urusanmu?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja, aku kan… istrimu" ia agak malu mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir.

"Tapi kita kan dijodohkan" balas Sasuke seenaknya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja!" balas Sakura dengan cepat.

"Tetap saja apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tetap saja… Ah sudahlah lupakan" ucap Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Sasuke.

"Yasudah, kau mau tidur di sofa atau mau tidur denganku lagi, hn?" ucap Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura.

Sakura membelalakan matanya dan kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat.

"D-di sofa saja!" ucapnya cepat.

Sakura segera mengambil bantal dan selimutnya kemudian beranjak menuju sofa. Tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Di kasur lebih nyaman loh" goda Sasuke.

"A-aku di sofa saja" Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sasuke dan bersiap untuk tidur. Di sofa tentunya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke santai dan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja ingin tidur.

"Mau apa tadi kau datang ke sekolahku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tenang saja, hanya dengan aku pergi ke sekolahmu bukan berarti aku mengenalmu kan. Akan kupastikan tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita" jelas Sakura.

"Ya tapi kau mau apa di sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku hanya minta diajari beberapa pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti" balas Sakura santai.

"Minta diajari Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Yah, Gaara _-kun_ dulunya adalah teman SMP-ku" balas Sakura. Sasuke sempat terdiam sebentar.

"Teman? Apa kau yakin dia itu temanmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kini dengan nada ketus.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, memangnya dia siapa lagi? Musuh?" jawab Sakura yang bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Pacar… mungkin?" ucap Sasuke menebak-nebak.

"T-tidak mungkin! K-kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, hahaha" ucap Sakura diiringi tawaan kecil.

"Kau yakin?" selidik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kau itu kenapa sih? Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Gaara _-kun_!" balas Sakura.

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku memiliki pacar disaat aku sudah memiliki suami…" lanjut Sakura agak pelan.

"Tapi kita dijodohkan. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau memiliki kekasih kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu! Meskipun dijodohkan pun aku tidak akan selingkuh tahu!" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Tapi kau memanggilnya dengan _suffix –kun_ " ucap Sasuke datar.

"Bukan berarti aku kekasihnya kan? Lagipula aku tak menyukainya" balas Sakura.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, yang aku sukai itu kan―" Sakura terdiam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mengundang rasa penasaran bagi Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu… kau sendiri kan juga sudah tau" ucap Sakura seraya menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan terlelap.

"Eh? A-apa? Siapa?!" dan meninggalkan rasa penasaran di benak Sasuke.

Karena dihiraukan akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah.

"Ck, terserahlah. Oyasumi" ucapnya sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam mimpi.

-#-

" _Ittai_!" Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit kabur. Rambutnya masih sangat berantakan, selimut yang sudah tak beraturan masih melekat di tubuhnya, sementara bantal yang digunakannya untuk tidur tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya? Ya, dia terjatuh dari sofa saat tertidur.

"Uh, jam berapa ini?" ucap Sakura seraya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam tepat.

"Haaah, kupikir aku sudah terlambat" gumamnya lega.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" ucap seseorang memecah keheningan.

"S-Sasuke _-kun_?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap dan menenteng tasnya, lengkap dengan seragamnya yang tertata rapih.

"Kau mau terlambat ya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ah, sekarang kan masih jam 6" ucap Sakura malas.

"Apakah matamu sudah rabun? Itu jam 7, lihat baik-baik" gerutu Sasuke.

"Eh, jam 7? A-APA?!" sontak Sakura segera bangkit dan bersiap untuk mandi. Ternyata ia salah membaca jam.

Sementara Sasuke pun berjalan duluan ke ruang makan dan juga berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Bukannya ini buku catatan milik Sasuke _-kun_?" ucap Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ia baru saja selesai merias dirinya dan bersiap berangkat, tetapi ia menemukan buku catatan milik Sasuke diatas meja belajarnya.

"Dasar. Padahal aku yang bangun kesiangan, tapi malah dia yang barangnya tertinggal. Mungkin dia sudah pikun" gumam Sakura.

"Apa aku bawakan saja ya?" pikir Sakura.

"Tapi… bagaimana aku memberikan ini padanya? Titipkan pada _Gaara-kun_? Tapi nanti dia tahu kalau aku mengenal Sasuke _-kun_. Ah sudahlah, itu urusan nanti" ucap Sakura seraya memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya.

Tak lama, ia turun untuk sarapan dan segera berangkat menuju sekolahnya, mengingat waktu yang ia punya hanya tinggal sedikit.

-#-

"Hari ini kita kedatangan beberapa murid KIHS untuk berbagi pelajaran kepada kita. Selain itu tujuan utamanya adalah sebagai wakil dari KIHS atas hubungan kerjasama kedua sekolah. Jadi _sensei_ harap kalian dapat bersikap baik kepada siapapun yang akan datang nantinya, karena murid-murid itu akan belajar disini sampai pulang" jelas Kurenai di depan kelas.

"Waaah kesempatan besar! Semoga saja yang datang kemari tampan" ucap Ino antusias.

"Ah mulai lagi…" gumam Sakura pelan.

Selain Ino, murid lain juga tampak antusias dengan kesempatan besar itu. Perbincangan mendadakpun terjadi diantara para murid. Dan benar saja, siangnya beberapa murid KIHS masuk ke dalam kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Beberapa siswi histeris, beberapa merespon biasa saja, dan ada pula yang tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, mohon bantuannya" ucap pemuda berambut merah terang seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah Gaara lagi, sampai bosan aku melihatnya" gerutu Ino.

"Loh bagus kan? Kita bisa minta diajarkan olehnya tanpa perlu repot-repot pergi ke KIHS hari ini?" ucap Sakura.

"Ah, kau mau minta diajarkan atau yang lain?" goda Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura polos.

"Dimana yang lain, kalian bertiga bukan?" ucap Kurenai.

"Ah, mereka tadi ada urusan sebentar, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan" ucap Gaara santai.

"M-maaf kami t-terlambat" ucap seorang gadis dengan malu-malu.

Ia kemudian melangkah ke dalam kelas dan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang mengundang teriakan histeris dari para siswi KHS.

"N-nama… namaku Hyuuga Hinata… salam kenal" ucapnya gugup.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap pemuda itu dengan malas.

"Sakura, lihat! Itu Uchiha Sasuke! Itu idolamu!" ucap Ino histeris.

"Kenapa malah kau yang histeris?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Ih, aku kan ikut senang untukmu. Kok kau malah biasa saja? Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Gaara ya?" lagi-lagi Ino meledeknya.

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR!" teriak Sakura yang menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

"Haruno Sakura, apa ada masalah?" ucap Kurenai datar.

"A-ah tidak, hahaha, tidak ada. Maafkan saya…" ucap Sakura seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

 _"Dasar bodoh_ " batin Sasuke.

"Kalian semua dari kelas X.A ya?" tanya Kurenai kembali kepada para murid KIHS.

"Ya, setiap kelas memiliki tiga perwakilan" jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan" ucap Kurenai mempersilakan.

Akhirnya ketiga murid itu melangkah kearah kursi yang dimaksud, merekapun mengikuti pelajaran dengan normal. Begitu juga dengan waktu istirahat, mereka makan di kantin KHS dan berbicara dengan murid disana layaknya teman satu sekolah, yah setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan. Sampai akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Beberapa muridpun segera pulang kerumah, meskipun ada sebagian yang masih setia pada sekolahan mereka.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya…" ucap Sakura seraya mengangguk.

Ino yang duduk disebelahnya terus memperhatikan buku catatannya dan menatap kedua temannya sejak SMP secara bergantian.

"Jadi, sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Gaara seraya menutup bukunya.

"Un, terimakasih banyak Gaara _-kun_!" ucap Sakura dengan riang. Ino sedikit tersenyum jahil saat melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sama-sama Sakura" ucap Gaara lembut.

"Ehm, apakah kalian melupakanku? Dari tadi kalian sibuk berdua saja? Apakah aku mengganggu hubungan kalian" goda Ino tiba-tiba.

"I-Ino apa maksudmu?!" ucap Sakura gugup. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak melupakanmu kok" ucap Gaara diiringi tawa.

Sementara itu Sasuke melihat mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

 _"Dasar pencari perhatian!"_ ia mendecak kesal.

"Ano… S-Sasuke _-kun_ " panggil Hinata pelan. Sasuke pun segera menoleh keasal suara.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Na-Naruto _-kun_ ingin bicara denganmu…" Hinata pun menyodorkan _handphone_ nya.

"I-ia sudah me-menghubungimu, tetapi t-tidak bisa" lanjutnya.

"Ah, ya… _Handphone_ ku mati, aku lupa membawa _charger_ " ucap Sasuke seraya menerima telepon dari Naruto.

"Ada apa _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke malas.

 ** _"Kau sepertinya tidak senang sekali berbicara denganku…"_** keluh Naruto.

"Cih, sudahlah langsung ke intinya saja. Ada perlu apa?" balas Sasuke.

 ** _"Begini, beberapa bulan lagi a―"_**

"U-Uchiha _-san_!" panggil seseorang di sela-sela kegiatan telepon-menelepon itu.

 _"Sakura?! Kenapa dia malah mengajakku bicara?"_ batin Sasuke terkejut.

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto di telepon dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Ah, i-ini… aku menemukannya di koridor. Ini milikmu kan? Kurasa ini terjatuh" ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan buku catatan milik Sasuke dan segera menjauh darinya.

Ia merasakan aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke pun melirik kearah buku catatan itu.

 _"Bukannya buku ini tertinggal di rumah"_ batinnya bingung.

Sasuke pun memandang kearah sekitar. Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya saat menemukan sesuatu yang telah ia duga. Kemudian, ia baru teringat bahwa telepon dari Naruto masih tersambung. Dengan segera, ia mendekatkan _handphone_ Hinata ke telinganya dan…

 ** _"TEMEEEEEEE!"_** teriakkan Naruto hampir saja membuat Sasuke kehilangan pendengarannya.

Untung saja ia dengan refleks menjauhkan _handphone_ itu dari telinganya. Ia pun mengusap pelan telinga yang baru saja menjadi korban itu.

"Berisik sekali kau Dobe!" omel Sasuke.

 ** _"Habisnya, dari tadi kupanggil kau tidak menjawab? Kau dengarkan perkataanku tadi kan? Ah! Sial aku terlambat! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"_** Naruto pun segera memutuskan teleponnya.

 _"Eh? A-apa yang tadi dikatakannya?"_ Sasuke pun akhirnya bingung sendiri.

Melihat sudah banyak murid yang pulang ke rumah, termasuk Sakura, ia segera bergegas pulang. Dan tak lupa ia mengembalikan _handphone_ milik Hinata.

"Ini, terimakasih" ucapnya.

Hinata pun membalas dengan senyuman lembutnya. Kalau ada Naruto disana, pasti ia semakin tergila-gila pada gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Sakura, aku pulang duluan ya! Ibuku sudah menungguku untuk membantunya berbelanja" ucap Ino seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, hati-hati" balas Sakura.

Sakura juga segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Disaat yang sama, Kurenai memasuki ruangan itu menemui tiga sosok yang dicarinya.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Sabaku, kalian tidak keberatan untuk menghadap Kepala Sekolah terlebih dahulu kan? Kutunggu disana dalam 5 menit" ucap Kurenai singkat yang dibalas anggukkan ketiga sosok itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Gaara _-kun_ " ucap Sakura lembut, Gaara membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

Sakura segera melangkah keluar untuk kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Sementara ketiga murid KIHS segera menemui Kepala Sekolah, di sana juga sudah ada perwakilan murid KIHS dari kelas lainnya. Yah seperti biasa, hanya ucapan terimakasih dan sedikit 'ceramah'. Hanya berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit dan mereka dipersilakan untuk pulang.

"Hinata, kau mau lewat mana?" tanya Sasuke bingung karena Hinata justru berjalan kearah halaman belakang sekolah.

"Neji _-nii_ telah menungguku di halaman belakang, a-aku duluan" ucapnya pelan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat begitu akrab dengan putri sekolah, Sasuke?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Dia kan teman SMP ku sekaligus kekasih sahabatku sejak kecil, wajar kan?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Karena perasaan kesal yang tak diketahui penyebabnya saat ia berdekatan dengan Gaara, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan mendahuluinya. Di dekat loker, ia mendengar suara yang cukup aneh. Awalnya Sasuke menghiraukannya, tetapi ia terkejut melihat tiga orang siswi sedang berbincang di dekat loker dengan perbincangan yang sangat ia benci.

"Aku hanya menemukan buku catatannya, itu saja!" bela seorang gadis dengan helaian _pink_ nya yang sudah tak beraturan karena jambakan-jambakan yang diberikan oleh kedua gadis didepannya.

"Itu hanya alasanmu untuk mendekati Sasuke kan?! Dengar ya! Jangan pernah kau mencoba mendekatinya! Ingat itu! Ya kan Tayuya?" bentak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Ya, dengarkan perkataan Karin!" bela Tayuya kepada gadis bernama Karin itu.

Sasuke pun mendekat kearah mereka bertiga. Tatapannya terlihat begitu tajam. Semakin dekat, sehingga ketiga gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sasuke?" ucap Karin terkejut.

Sasuke pun berjalan semakin dekat ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya Sakura. Ia menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan tajam. Pikiran buruk pun menghantui mereka bertiga. Tak lama, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kau…"

 **#To Be Continued#**

A/N:

Yosh akhirnya chap ini selesai XD Seperti biasa, aku berusaha buat endingnya gantung biar penasaran XD Tapi gagal gak gantungnya?  
Oke sekarang mau balas review dulu...

 **dianarndraha: Masa lalu Sasuke nanti juga diceritain kok, tapi bukan sekarang XD**

 **bandung girl: Uwaaah ketahuan XD Silakan kalo mau pindah kesana, nanti di shannaro Sakura XD Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^_^**

 **GaemSJ: Ah maaf gak bisa update kilat -.- Malah ini updatenya lama banget -.- Maaf...**

 **misakiken: Disini udah tau kan Mikoto bilang apa? XD Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat**

 **Hanami: Udah disebutin ya Mikoto bilang apa di chap ini XD Karin ikut sih, tapi entahlah bakalan banyak perannya atau dikit XD Terimakasih atas pujiannya ^_^**

Yosh, terimakasih untuk semuaaaa reviewnya. Review dari kalian sangat berharga :'3 Ah, terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan para silent reader... Terimakasih banyaaaak . aaf kalo chap kali ini kurang memuaskan. Sampai disini aja, akhir kata... Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya XD


	5. Cinta Pertama

Sekarang gak usah pake basa-basi segala karena aku udah kelamaan update chap ini XD Jadi, langsung aja...

Warning: AU, gaje, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 ** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****

"Kau…"

'DEG'

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa berdebar-debar. Jaraknya dengan Sasuke hanya beberapa centi saja. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mereka saling melempar pandangan satu-sama lain. Sementara kedua orang yang baru saja mem _bully_ Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya dengan iri. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya, senang atau bagaimana? Tapi yang jelas ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini. Tak perlu menunggu lama, rasa penasarannya itu akhirnya terjawab juga.

"Minggir dari sana, kau menutupi lokerku" ucap Sasuke datar.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan…

 _"APA?! JADI DIA HANYA INGIN MENGATAKAN ITU!"_ amuk _inner_ Sakura.

"Kau tuli ya? Cepat minggir!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

"A-ah iya, maaf" Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin.

Sakura segera melangkah menjauhi loker yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dengan segera, Sasuke mengambil sepatunya dan berjalan melewati ketiga siswi itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Pfft…"

"Hahahaha" tawaan meledak dari mulut kedua siswi yang mem _bully_ Sakura.

"Lihatlah! Kau memang sial! Memang sudah seharusnya kau tidak mendekati Sasuke ku. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli padamu! Hahaha…" ucap Karin sambil terus tertawa licik.

 _"Sasuke ku katanya? Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun menjadi miliknya?"_ batin Sakura sebal.

"Ya itu benar. Aku bertaruh kalau Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan kita! Tapi… ia tak peduli! Hahahaha" tawaan Tayuya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cih, memangnya dia peduli pada kalian?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum miring.

"Apa katamu?!" perempatan pun muncul di dahi milik gadis berhelaian merah menyala itu.

"Harus kuulang? Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli pada kalian!" ucap Sakura dengan penekanan.

"Beraninya kau!" emosi Karin semakin memuncak.

Karin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia bersiap untuk menampar pipi Sakura. Sementara Tayuya dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan, Karin!"

Belum sempat ia menampar Sakura, tangannya telah dikunci oleh tangan kekar milik salah satu pria yang terkenal kecerdasannya di KIHS, Sabaku Gaara.

"Jangan ikut campur Sabaku!" ucap Karin kasar.

"Ya, ini bukan urusanmu!" bela Tayuya.

"Tidak, ini urusanku! Aku tidak terima jika kau memperlakukan sahabatku seperti ini" ucap Gaara dengan mantap.

 _"Gaara-kun…_ " gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ck, terserahlah! Yang penting Sasuke juga tak mempedulikanmu, nona Haruno!" ucap Karin dengan sinis.

Karin dan Tayuya pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka tampak tak berhenti berbincang satu-sama lain.

"Ada masalah apa antara mereka denganmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu mengerti" ucap Sakura sambil menghela napasnya.

"Tadi kudengar mereka menyebut nama Sasuke" ucap Gaara.

"Oh itu. Yah tadi siang aku hanya menemukan buku catatannya di koridor dan mengembalikannya. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tak menyukai hal itu" jelas Sakura.

"Lalu apa maksud mereka dengan 'tak mempedulikanmu'?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tadi Uchiha _-san_ ada disini, tapi ia berjalan melalui kami begitu saja, meskipun ia mendengar percakapan kami. Yah, kami tidak saling mengenal jadi itu wajar kan?" balas Sakura seraya mengambil sepatu dari lokernya.

"Yah dia juga tipe orang yang dingin dan cuek sih. Jangankan pada orang yang tak dikenal, pada orang yang dikenal saja ia tidak peduli" ucap Gaara santai.

Perbincangan merekapun berlanjut seiring langkah mereka menuju rumah masing-masing. Tetapi di tengah perjalanan, Sakura baru ingat kalau sekarang ia harus pulang ke rumah Sasuke. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Gaara mengetahui hal itu.

"Um, aku… ada urusan, jadi kurasa kita berpisah di sini saja" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Loh? Bukannya rumahmu masih satu perumahan dengan rumahku? Seharusnya kita sejalan kan?" ucap Gaara terkejut.

"Ya begitulah, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi" ucap Sakura penuh sesal.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa…" Gaara pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

-#-

" _Tadaima_ …" ucap Sakura begitu ia sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura..." sambut Mikoto dengan riang.

"Kalau mau makan, di dapur ada kue" lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih _Ba―_ maksudku _Kaa-san_ " ucap Sakura kikuk. Ia masih belum terbiasa memanggil Mikoto dengan panggilan baru itu. Sementara Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut.

Sakura pun segera naik ke lantai atas untuk merebahkan diri di kamarnya― ralat, di kamar Sasuke. Saat masuk ke dalamnya, ia segera disambut dengan tatapan sinis dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tadi mengajakku berbicara?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Buku catatanmu tertinggal tahu! Memangnya salah kalau aku membawakannya untukmu?" gerutu Sakura.

"Tapi aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya, jangan bicara padaku!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Memangnya dengan mengembalikan bukumu saja, orang-orang akan langsung mengetahui hubungan kita begitu?!" kini Sakura ikut kesal.

"Mungkin saja. Lebih baik mencegah kan…" ucap Sasuke asal.

"Kau bahkan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja saat dua siswi yang tak kukenal itu mengajakku berdebat" gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa, eh? Membelamu? Apa kau sedang mengharapkan sesuatu dariku?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Tidak! S-sama sekali tidak! Kau salah besar" elak Sakura.

"Yah memang seharusnya kau tidak berharap begitu. Kalau kau mau, minta saja bantuan pada panda merah itu" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Eh? M-maksudnya Gaara _-kun_? Dia malah menolongku tahu! Memangnya kau…" ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

"Ck, terserah. Urus saja dia!" balas Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah terus sih?" lirih Sakura.

"Aku tidak marah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi kau kelihatan seperti itu!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku marah hanya karena kau menyukai panda merah itu?!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya, dan..

'BLAM' ia membanting pintu dengan keras. Sementara itu Sakura hanya melongo menatap punggung Sasuke.

 _"Tapi kan dalam pikiranku dia marah karena aku mengajaknya bicara di sekolah, bukannya karena Gaara-kun…"_ batin Sakura bingung.

Waktu terus berlalu, sikap Sasuke menjadi semakin dingin padanya. Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah bicara sedikitpun pada Sakura. Sehingga Sakura bingung, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan bercanda bersama Ino dan Gaara. Tetapi sikap Sasuke malah menjadi semakin buruk padanya. Hal yang paling buruk adalah saat mereka berdua di kamar. Tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara. Kalaupun Sakura mengajak Sasuke berbicara, ia tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun jika hal itu tidak penting. Bahkan saat Sakura kesulitan dengan tugas dari sekolahnya, Sasuke tampak tak peduli. Akhirnya ia menelepon Gaara untuk meminta bantuan. Dan setiap harinya, Sasuke terus memandangnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Sasuke _-kun_ … maafkan aku…" lirih Sakura.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada _handphone_ kesayangannya.

"Sasuke _-kuuun_ …" panggil Sakura sebal.

Tetap saja, Sasuke tak kunjung menggubrisnya. Ia malah meletakkan _handphone_ nya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sakura hanya menatapnya lesu. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sakura bordering. Ia segera mengambilnya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, Gaara _-kun_?" ucap Sakura begitu mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

Sontak, Sasuke menyingkap selimutnya dan melirik kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi Sakura tak menyadari hal itu.

"Eh, a-apa?! Kau mau ke rumahku?!" ucap Sakura terkejut.

Tak hanya Sakura, Sasuke pun ikut terkejut dan agak atak. Secara refleks, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Sementara Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi… aku sedang di rumah temanku" ucap Sakura.

 ** _"Hah? Di rumah teman? Selarut ini?"_** Gaara terkejut.

"I-itu… aku kan menginap! Ya aku menginap" balas Sakura setelah berpikir sejenak.

 ** _"Begitu ya… kalau begitu besok saja. Oyasumi Sakura"_** balas Gaara pasrah.

"Oyasumi Gaara- _kun_ " ucap Sakura sebelum ia memutus panggilannya.

"Mau apa dia kerumah mu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu…" ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu… kau sudah mau berbicara denganku! Itu artinya kau sudah mema―"

"Tidak!" potong Sasuke cepat.

Ia pun kembali menarik selimutnya sampai ke kepala. Sakura hanya cemberut melihat reaksi Sasuke yang masih saja dingin dan menyebalkan.

 _"Huh… apakah yang kulakukan itu benar-benar keterlaluan sampai ia marah begini?"_ batin Sakura bingung.

'Tok tok tok'

Tiba-tiba suara ketukkan pintu terdengar. Sontak Sakura menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuk" ucap Sasuke dari balik selimutnya.

Pintupun terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok yang baru saja mengetuk. Sosok itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang kembali menyingkap selimutnya. Sasuke pun menatap bosan kearah orang itu.

"Mau apa kau di sini, _Nii-san_?" tanyanya datar.

"Ini, aku mau mengembalikan novelmu" ucap Itachi seraya menyerahkan buku setebal 5 centi.

"Hn" Sasuke pun segera mengambil buku itu dari Itachi dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang terletak tepat di samping kasurnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau di sana? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Aku baru saja mau tidur…" Sakura pun segera merapikan posisi bantal dan bersiap untuk tidur, di sofa tentunya.

"Kau tidur di sofa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat sana pergi" usir Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau biarkan istrimu sendiri tidur di sofa, hah?!" omel Itachi.

"Aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Sasuke sambil mendorong pelan Itachi agar ia mau keluar.

"Sakura! Jangan mau tidur di sofa!" teriak Itachi.

"Jangan berisik, _Baka_!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Ah! Berhubung aku baru saja menonton film _horror_ , aku tidur di kamarmu ya! Di sofa juga tidak apa-apa, kau tidur saja di kasur dengan Sakura…" tiba-tiba Itachi menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak! Kusarankan kau tidur di taman saja, sekalian uji nyali" balas Sasuke ketus.

 _"Ck, dasar adik menyebalkan!"_ gumam Itachi.

"Sudah sana pergi! Kau bisa memilih di manapun kau mau tidur kecuali di kamarku! Mengerti? Kau boleh tidur di depan pintu kamarku, asalkan di luar" ucap Sasuke.

Ia pun mendorong Itachi sampai keluar kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu, tak lupa menguncinya. Sementara Itachi hanya marah-marah sendiri sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu dengan kasar.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Beraninya kau mengusir kakakmu sendiri!" omel Itachi dari luar.

"Buka pintunya Sasuke, urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak Itachi lagi.

"Berisik! Kau bisa membangunkan yang lain, _baka Aniki_!" omel Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat buka pintunya atau―"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit di otak Itachi, ia pun menyeringai licik.

"Oh! Aku mengerti! Kau pasti mau melakukan sesuatu dengan Sakura ya? Karena itulah kau mengunci pintu. Oke, aku mengerti! Aku takkan mengganggumu! Semoga beruntung, adikku sayang!" ucap Itachi setelah mendapat ide untuk menggoda adiknya.

"TIDAK! Dasar kakak sialan!" bentak Sasuke dari dalam.

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat pertengkaran Uchiha bersaudara itu. Meskipun perkataan Itachi sempat membuatnya _blushing_. Untung Sasuke tak menyadari semburat merah pada pipi Sakura karena ia terlalu sibuk membentak Itachi.

"Awas kau! Kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Shion, jangan harap kau bisa tenang, _baka Aniki_!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Ia pun kembali ke kasurnya dan bertingkah seakan tak ada orang lain selain dia di dalam kamar itu. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur, daripada terus-menerus diacuhkan.

-#-

"Sasuke…" panggil seorang gadis dengan nada manja.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan tak menjawab panggilan menyebalkan itu.

"Apakah kau mau makan bersama?" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak" akhirnya Sasuke mau menjawabnya meskipun dengan jawaban singkat.

"Ayolah Sasuke, hari ini Shion tidak datang bukan? Lebih baik makan bersamaku saja" pinta gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak mau" balas Sasuke datar. Ia pun segera menelusuri seisi kelas untuk mencari pertolongan agar ia bisa bebas dari gadis yang mengganggunya itu.

"Aa, Hinata!" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-Ada apa?" yang dipanggil hanya menoleh bingung.

"Apakah kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Y-ya, aku lupa membawa bekalku" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut! Ayo!" Sasuke segera berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"E-eh? B-baiklah" balas Hinata gugup seraya mengikuti Sasuke.

 _"Tumben sekali…"_ batin Hinata.

Sementara gadis yang baru saja mengajak Sasuke makan siang bersama hanya mendecak kesal.

"Ck menyebalkan!"

―Kembali pada Hinata dan Sasuke, mereka sudah duduk di kursi yang biasa di tempati oleh Sasuke dan Shion. Mereka hanya sibuk memakan makanan mereka tanpa saling bicara. Suasana begitu kaku. Memang, Sasuke dan Hinata berteman baik sejak SMP. Tapi mereka tak terbiasa dengan keadaan 'hanya berdua saja' tanpa Naruto. Biasanya Naruto lah yang membuka pembicaraan dan mencairkan suasana. Mungkinkah mereka kini merindukan sosok Naruto? Mungkin begitu bagi Hinata…

 _"Huh, tidak mungkin"_ batin Sasuke menepis pikirannya.

―tapi mungkin tidak bagi Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke _-kun_!" panggil Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" seraya menyeruput jusnya, ia sedikit melirik kearah Hinata.

"S-selamat atas p-pernikahanmu…" ucap Hinata pelan.

'Uhuk'

Sasuke pun tersedak minumannya sendiri. Meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, hal itu masih terlukis jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata pun menjadi panik.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa…" ucap Sasuke setelah berhenti dari aktivitas tersedaknya.

"M-Maaf, a-aku… s-salah bicara y-ya?" Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"A― tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja… bagaimana kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke agak ragu.

"I-itu, aku tahu dari Mikoto _baa-chan_ " jelas Hinata.

"O-oh, begitu…"

 _"Jadi Ibu sudah memberitahunya?"_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat memaklumi hal itu. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, Hinata pasti akan mengetahuinya. Mengingat orang tuanya juga sangat dekat dengan orang tua Hinata. Terlebih lagi mereka juga tahu hubungan persahabatan antara Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto. Jadi, sudah pasti hal seperti ini akan diberitahukan pada mereka. Karena itulah Sasuke menganggap itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan itu dari kedua sahabatnya. Yah lagipula, Sasuke bisa mempercayai mereka, baik Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Apa saja yang Ibu katakan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"I-itu… K-kau di jodohkan de-dengan seseorang bernama… Ha-Haruno Sakura _-san_. Benarkan?" ucap Hinata ragu.

"Hn, benar…" balas Sasuke seraya menundukkan pandangannya.

Hinata merasa sedikit 'terganggu' dengan sikap Sasuke itu. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"A-apakah… kau masih… m-mengingatnya?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"G-gadis yang pe-pernah kau ceritakan. Cinta p-pertamamu…" ungkap Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Hinata merasa bersalah telah membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat hal itu. Ia pun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

" Sa-Sasuke _-kun_!" panggilnya. Sasuke hanya menoleh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"A-aku yakin… kau pasti… bisa menemukan penggantinya! M-maksudku… mungkin kau tak bisa melupakannya tapi… kau pasti a-akan menemukan seseorang yang akan mengobati rasa sakitmu itu! Maksudku…" Hinata tampak kebingungan dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Hn, aku mengerti maksudmu… terima kasih Hinata" ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum kearahnya.

Hinata pun ikut senang melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. Sementara dari kejauhan, seseorang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan sedikit salah paham. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

 _"Dia tersenyum tulus…"_

 _"…pada seorang gadis?"_ batinnya agak terkejut.

-#-

Sakura duduk termenung di bangku taman. Semilir angin sesekali menghembus mahkota _pink_ nya; membuatnya melambai dengan indah. Tapi, ekspresi wajahnya tak seindah lambaian rambutnya. Ia terlihat begitu muram dan lesu.

 _"Kenapa aku merasa begini?"_ batinnya dalam sepi.

Masih terus memandangi tarian bunga-bunga, bayangan akan kejadian yang membuat hatinya sedikit tersayat juga terus menari dalam pikirannya.

 _"S-sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"_

Ia menyetuh dadanya yang terasa sesak. Terasa begitu sesak sampai ia menarik napasnya kuat-kuat untuk melepas perasaan itu. Sakura mulai berjalan menyusuri taman indah nan terawat milik klan Uchiha itu. Dilihatnya cahaya mentari yang terbias oleh air terjun kecil sehingga membentuk pelangi berwarna-warni. Di tambah hijaunya rumput yang begitu bersih dan segar. Teriknya matahari tak terasa karena pepohonan tua namun kokoh. Alunan yang begitu indah juga terdengar dari burung-burung yang bernyanyi. Bersatu padu dengan suara percikan air, bagaikan instrumen penyejuk hati. Ah, sungguh ia berada pada suasana yang begitu tentram…

 _"Tapi mengapa perasaanku tidak tenang?"_

―Mungkin lingkungan belum bisa mempengaruhinya. Apakah seperih itu luka yang tergores di hatinya? Bukankah itu hanya luka kecil? Meskipun luka kecil, jika terinfeksi akan terasa begitu nyeri. Terinfeksi? Apakah ia sedang terinfeksi? Ya, dia rasa begitu. Terinfeksi dengan sesuatu bernama…

 _"Apakah, aku cemburu?"_

―kecemburuan. Meskipun sudah beberapa hari berlalu, tampaknya ia tak dapat melupakan hal sederhana itu, yang telah membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

 _"Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman? Aku… cemburu hanya karena itu?"_ lirihnya.

Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan? Itu hanyalah hal kecil. Ya sudah dikatakan tadi, luka kecil akan terasa begitu perih bila terinfeksi. Kecemburuan itulah yang menginfeksinya. Lantas, luka kecil itu apa?

 _― "Aku tidak marah!"_

Ingatan itu kembali terputar. Ya, luka kecil itu adalah perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Sikap dingin dan cueknya akhir-akhir ini membuat Sakura begitu pilu.

 _"Ayolah Sakura! Kau tidak boleh sedih hanya karena itu!"_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

 _"Hyuuga-san adalah sahabat Sasuke-kun, ia juga merupakan kekasih sahabat Sasuke-kun yang lainnya. Wajar saja kalau Sasuke-kun bersikap lembut padanya…"_ Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Tetap saja Sakura merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu sensitif? Lagipula siapa ia sampai berhak cemburu begini? Istrinya? Mereka hanya dijodohkan! Dan Sakura juga hanya seekedar mengidolakannya…

 _"Yang aku sukai itu kan… "_

Memori tentang perkataannya dulu kembali terbesit diotaknya. Suka? Siapa orang yang ia maksud. Sasuke? Tidak! Ia hanya mengidolakannya selama ini. Bukan berarti ia menyukainya kan? Apalagi mencintainya! Namun mengapa… ia begitu cemburu?

 _"Mungkinkah… aku…"_

Sakura belum pernah merasa secemburu ini. Sebelumnya saat melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Shion, perasaannya tidak seperih ini. Padahal dulu ia sempat mengira bahwa Shion adalah kekasih Sasuke. Namun mengapa sekarang, di saat sudah jelas siapa itu Hinata, ia malah cemburu? Apakah karena ia diperlakukan kasar oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata dengan lembut, padahal ia kan istrinya. Tunggu dulu, kalian itu dijodohkan! Jangan lupakan itu.

 _"Huh… mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan"_ Sakura menghela napasnya.

Tetapi perasaan egoisnya tak dapat membiarkan hal itu. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia hanya dijodohkan tapi, ia menganggap hal ini serius. Ah, apa itu berarti ia benar-benar menganggap Sasuke sebagai suaminya? Apakah ia sudah…

 _"Apakah aku… mencintai Sasuke-kun?"_

―jatuh cinta? Sepertinya begitu. Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Perasaannya tak hanya sekedar mengidolakan. Namun lebih dari itu. Jadi, sekarang pantaskah ia cemburu?

 _"Argh! Aku benci memikirkan hal ini!"_ geramnya.

Sepertinya ia sudah tak mau ambil pusing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal itu terus menghantuinya.

 _"Apakah Sasuke_ - _kun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"_ pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

Salahkah jika ia berharap begitu? Sepertinya iya. Sasuke tampak menolak perjodohan ini sepenuhnya. Ia tak pernah menunjukan 'sesuatu' yang dapat membuktikan perasaan Sasuke padanya. Mungkin karena, perasaan itu memang tidak ada.

 _"Tapi setidaknya, aku tak ingin ia membenciku…"_ lirih Sakura.

Sakura sudah berusaha keras selama ini. Ia terus berjuang untuk membuat Sasuke yang pendiam itu mempedulikannya. Saat usahanya mulai membuahkan hasil, hanya karena ia berbicara sedikit saja dengan Sasuke di sekolah, semuanya hancur. Ia harus memulai dari awal lagi. Tidak! Lebih buruk dari itu. Di awal hubungannya dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermasalah, hanya tidak saling mengenal saja. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke bahkan tak mau berbicara padanya sedikitpun.

 _"Apakah sebaiknya, aku menyerah saja?"_

Tanpa ia sadari, tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Ia sudah tak tahan menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Apakah ini berlebihan? Entahlah, yang jelas ia sudah tak bisa memendam perasaan sakitnya. Meskipun ia harus menangis dalam sepi.

"Sakura? Sedang apa di sini?" panggil sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Sakura sangat terkejut. Sontak ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah dua sosok pria idaman yang baru saja menjadi keluarganya. Itachi dan Sasuke.

"A-apa kau menangis?" tanya Itachi panik.

Ternyata saking terkejutnya, ia lupa menyeka air matanya sendiri. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah tidak! Aku hanya kelilipan!" elaknya.

"Yang benar?" Itachi tampak khawatir.

"Benar. Lagipula untuk apa aku menangis? Ah aku hampir lupa! Masih ada PR yang harus kukerjakan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap Sakura seraya mengambil langkah seribu agar terhindar dari kecurigaan Itachi. Sementara Itachi mengalihkan pandangan penuh curiganya pada adiknya tercinta.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?" selidik Itachi.

"Tidak" Sasuke berjalan menuju taman, meninggalkan Itachi di belakangnya.

"Tidak usah mengelak Sasuke. Ceritakan saja!" ucap Itachi seraya mengejar adiknya.

"Tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Nah benar kan. Pasti ada masalah" ucap Itachi dengan nada cukup senang karena berhasil membuat Sasuke mengaku secara tidak langsung.

"Bukan aku yang memulai…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Itachi.

"Apa kau setega itu sampai membuatnya menangis?" ucap Itachi datar.

"Dia sudah bilang kalau dia hanya kelilipan kan?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kau itu pura-pura bodoh, atau memang bodoh? Sudah jelas kalau dia itu berbohong! Dia pasti menangis, aku ini tidak buta Sasuke" balas Itachi agak kesal.

Sasuke hanya tertunduk diam. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Itachi.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, kau tahu aku akan selalu mendengarkan kan?" ucap Itachi dengan lembut seraya menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Aku… sudah tidak tahu mau bersikap bagaimana" lirih Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Tentang perjodohan lagi?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya juga sih?" keluh Itachi.

"Kau harusnya mengerti kan? Kau harusnya tahu kondisiku!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf… tapi Sasuke, aku pikir kau harus melupakannya…" ucap Itachi.

"Tidak… aku tidak bisa…" balas Sasuke pilu.

-#-

"Sakura!" panggil gadis _blonde_ di hadapannya.

"Ada apa _pig_?" tanyanya lesu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini? Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Terima kasih Ino, sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun kok" sangkal Sakura.

"Kau… sepertinya ada banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku…" lirih Ino.

"T-Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" ucap Sakura seraya menggeleng cepat.

"Sakura…" Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Maaf Ino, aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang…" balas Sakura.

Sakura menunduk penuh penyesalan. Ingin sekali ia memberitahu Ino, meminta pendapat, meminta dukungan, tapi tak bisa. Hanya dengan berbicara sedikit pada Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya semarah itu, apalagi sampai memberitahu Ino masalah ini. Sakura tak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk, dan ia juga tak mau Ino sampai terlibat dalam masalah.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau mau menceritakannya, aku akan selalu siap mendengarkan! Jadi jangan ragu ya…" ucap Ino dengan senyum tulus.

"T-terimakasih… Ino" setetes air mata jatuh dari manik _emerald_ nya. Ia begitu tersanjung dengan kebaikan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Ah Sakura… jangan menangis begitu! Kau berlebihan deh, hahaha" Ino membalasnya dengan tawaan kecil.

"Ahahaha, maaf… mungkin aku terlalu terbawa suasana" Sakura pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Eh? Jadi perkataanku tadi begitu hebat ya? Sampai bisa membuatmu terharu begitu! Hahaha…" balas Ino percaya diri.

"Sok sekali kau!" ucap Sakura ditengah tawanya.

Untunglah ada Ino. Walau sejenak, ia dapat melupakan kesedihannya. Setidaknya waktu miliknya disekolah, tak diselimuti kesedihan berkat sahabat baiknya itu.

.

 _"Terima kasih banyak, Ino"_

.

-#-

"Ah… lelahnya…"

Sakura segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia tampak begitu kelelahan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah, di tambah lagi beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia lakukan sampai mentari berganti bulan. Namun, melihat semua pekerjaannya berakhir dengan memuaskan dapat sedikit mengobati rasa lelahnya. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya…

 _"Sasuke-kun masih belum pulang?"_

Ia menatap kearah jendela yang memberinya akses untuk melihat taburan bintang. Tiba-tiba, sosok Sasuke lah yang muncul saat ia menatap dalam bintang-bintang itu.

 _"Kenapa ia sering pulang malam ya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"_ batinnya khawatir.

Sakura pun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Ia berpikir apa alasan yang membuat Sasuke belum pulang juga. Ia pun beranjak keluar kamar dan mencoba bertanya pada Itachi, tetapi jawaban yang didapatkannya…

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi, sebentar lagi ia pasti akan pulang kok. Tidak usah khawatir"

―kurang memuaskan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mempercayai Itachi. Akhirnya berjalan menuju halaman depan rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke di sana, sambil menikmati sejuknya udara malam. Tak lama, sosok yang dinanti mulai terlihat. Meskipun dari kejauhan, Sakura tahu betul bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Ia terlihat mulai memasuki halaman depan dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu rumah. Sakura segera bangkit dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kau dari mana saja?" ucap Sakura panik.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke datar.

Sasuke pun segera berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Sakura kembali merasa sedih melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang masih saja dingin padanya. Ia pun ikut menyusul Sasuke masuk dan menuju ke dalam kamar.

"Aku sudah bilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" omel Sasuke.

"T-tapi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf…" lirih Sakura.

"Aku ingin sendiri. Kau mengerti?" balas Sasuke ketus.

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura dan melelapkan diri. Itulah yang terjadi pada mereka setelah beberapa menit berada di kamar. Hanya ada perdebatan yang hampir sama setiap harinya.

Akhirnya ia memilih keluar menuju balkon untuk menghirup udara segar sekaligus menenangkan pikiran. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya masih saja kacau karena ulah bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia pun memilih untuk berdiam diri di tepi balkon sambil memikirkan 'Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?'. Selang beberapa menit, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman karena ia tak tahu mau melakukan apa. Karena bosan, ia pun kembali keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang tamu. Ia menemukan Shion, yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak datang, sedang duduk dengan manis sambil sesekali tertawa bersama dengan Mikoto.

"Ah! Sudah lama tak bertemu, Sakura!" sahut Shion begitu ia menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"S-Shion _-san_!" Sakura balik menyapa seraya tersenyum.

Shion pun segera menghambur kearah Sakura dan memeluknya. Mereka sudah sangat akrab bagaikan kakak dan adik kandung.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Shion penuh semangat.

"Aku juga!" balas Sakura yang tak kalah semangat.

"Hey, ayo jalan-jalan ke taman! Sudah lama aku tidak kesana" ajak Shion dengan mata berbinar.

"T-tapi kan ini sudah malam, kalau kita ke taman bisa-bisa masuk angin" balas Sakura ragu.

"Sebentar saja kok! Ayolah…" Shion memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"B-baiklah…" Sakura pun akhirnya menyetujui.

Shion segera menarik lengan Sakura menuju taman di belakang kediaman klan Uchiha itu. Begitu ana pa, harum bunga-bunga dapat tercium dari segala penjuru. Meskipun di malam hari, gelap tak menutupi keindahan taman itu. Suasana begitu tenang, dengan langit yang bertabur bintang, gemersik air mancur yang mengalun dengan indahnya, ditambah udara yang begitu menyegarkan membuat semuanya sempurna.

"Aaah, di sini benar-benar nyaman" ucap Shion seraya menutup matanya, menyesapi udara segar dan aroma harum yang berasal dari bunga-bunga.

Sesekali hembusan angin menerpa helaiannya. Warna pirang yang kontras dengan langit malam membuat mahkotanya terlihat begitu indah. Sakura merasa agak iri dengan gadis yang telah berhasil merebut hati salah satu pangeran Uchiha itu. Tubuhnya yang dibalut _dress halter straps_ selutut berwarna ungu, ditambah corak yang mirip dengan sisik ikan dan pita hitam yang melingkari pinggangnya, membuatnya terlihat _elegant_. Sementara Sakura hanya mengenakan baju tidur berwarna _pink_ dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin tidak percaya diri.

"Hey Sakura" suara lembut tiba-tiba Shion memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap punggung Shion.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura, Shion mengatakan hal itu dengan pelan.

"Eh? T-tidak ada" elak Sakura.

Shion pun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Sakura dengan intens. Melihat keseriusan ekspresi Shion, Sakura sedikit terkejut. Selang beberapa detik, Shion menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Katakan saja padaku" ucapnya lembut.

Sakura sedikit menunduk. Maniknya mencoba lari dari tatapan milik Shion yang serius namun lembut.

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah, t-tapi bukan masalah yang serius!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Shion mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri rumput-rumput hijau. Matanya kembali terpejam untuk menikmati suasana yang begitu menenangkan ini.

"Terakhir kali aku kesini, kulihat Sasuke sedikit berubah" ucapnya.

Sakura pun ikut menyusul Shion, ia berusaha menyamakan posisinya sehingga ia berdiri berdampingan dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Berubah? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Shion tersenyum tipis.

"Dia terlihat lebih ceria, kau tahu?" balas Shion tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke sejak awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang ini.

"Dia terlihat seperti dulu lagi, aku senang" ucap Shion.

"Seperti dulu?" lagi-lagi Sakura membalasnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Dulu Sasuke terlihat begitu ceria, tapi sekarang… yah kau tahu sendiri lah" ucap Shion dengan ekspresi murung.

"Karena itulah, saat melihat sifat lama Sasuke itu perlahan kembali, aku ikut senang. Kurasa, kau lah yang sudah merubahnya" Shion melanjutka kata-katannya dengan senyuman.

"A-aku? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak melakukan apapun…" bantah Sakura.

"Kurasa kau telah membuatnya merasa nyaman" ucap Shion seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Eh! T-tidak mungkin!" wajah Sakura terasa memanas.

"L-lagipula… sekarang Sasuke _-kun_ sedang marah padaku…" lirih Sakura.

"Huh…" Shion mendesah pelan.

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat perubahan sikapnya yang kembali menjadi dingin seperti biasanya" lanjut Shion.

"Aku tidak mengerti… aku hanya memberikannya buku catatan miliknya karena tertinggal. Aku bahkan beralasan bahwa aku menemukan buku itu di koridor sekolah agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Padahal menurutku hal itu takkan pernah membocorkan fakta tentang perjodohan ini. Tapi ia terlihat begitu kesal…" keluh Sakura.

"Kau harus terbiasa" ucap Shion pelan.

"Semenjak SMP, Sasuke berubah sikapnya menjadi dingin. Ia bahkan sering menanggapi sesuatu secara berlebihan. Mungkin karena tekanan batin, tapi ia tak pernah bisa melupakan masalah masa lalunya itu. Aku baru tahu, ternyata laki-laki populer idaman banyak gadis kalau sedang patah hati sampai seperti itu…" lanjutnya seraya bersandar di kursi taman.

"Patah hati? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu, tapi…" Shion tampak bingung untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Shion.

"Kau tahu kan apa tujuan orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi _-kun_ menjodohkanmu?" tanya Shion dengan serius.

"Iya aku tahu" balas Sakura tenang.

"Tapi, tujuanku dan Itachi _-kun_ untuk menyetujui perjodohan itu berbeda dengan mereka" ucap Shion.

"Sasuke… sekali dalam seumur hidupnya sampai saat ini, ia jatuh cinta. Dan lucunya, itu terjadi saat ia masih duduk di kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Kau bayangkan! Pangeran es seperti Sasuke jatuh cinta di umur semuda itu! Hahaha, aku terkadang tertawa mengingatnya…" lanjut Shion diselingi tawaan kecil.

"Eh? Benarkah! K-kupikir ia tak pernah jatuh cinta…" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Hahaha, jangan kecewa ya!" ucap Shion.

"Tapi… karena cinta pertamanya itu juga ia berubah" ekspresi Shion pun berubah sedih.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke menyuruhku merahasiakannya, tapi kupikir kau harus tahu karena kau adalah istrinya" ucap Shion.

"Dulu, ada seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi Sasuke bilang, gadis itu sekarang sudah tidak ada…" sambung Shion.

"M-maksudnya tidak ada itu apa?!" Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Entahlah, Sasuke tak pernah memberitahuku. Tapi mungkin saja maksudnya… yah kau tahu lah… Mungkin gadis itu sekarang sudah tak di dunia ini lagi, kalau tidak kenapa Sasuke sampai sesedih itu?" jelas Shion sedih.

"Tidak mungkin…" Sakura _shock_ mendengar cerita Shion.

"Karena itulah sikapnya berubah. Tepatnya di awal ia masuk SMP. Ia menjadi _anti-social_. Menurut Itachi _-kun_ , ia bahkan tak pernah berhenti memikirkan gadis itu…" Shion terlihat semakin sedih.

"Kau tahu, bagiku Sasuke itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih. Tapi kenyataannya, sampai di hari pernikahan kalian… ia masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu" lanjut Shion.

"Jadi selama ini, Sasuke _-kun_ masih memikirkan gadis itu? Selama ini ia patah hati?" Sakura tampak khawatir.

"Begitulah…" Shion menghela napasnya.

"Karena itu, aku berharap dengan ia menikah denganmu, ia dapat melupakan masa lalunya yang suram itu. Mau sampai kapan ia terus memikirkan gadis itu? Apa ia berharap mendapatkan seseorang yang sudah tiada? Untuk apa ia selalu mengejar sosok yang bahkan tak bisa ia temui lagi?" lirih Shion.

"Aku ragu… Apakah mungkin aku bisa menggantikan gadis itu? Ia terlihat begitu berharga bagi Sasuke…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Maaf, aku telah memanfaatkanmu…" ucap Shion sendu.

Sakura merasa bersalah saat melihat reaksi Shion. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Sakura merasa bahwa ia telah menghancurkan harapan yang dipercayakan oleh Shion padanya. Ia kembali berpikir, tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan nantinya. Meskipun berat, kini ia telah yakin dengan jawabannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang Shion dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku… akan tetap berusaha!" ucap Sakura.

Shion pun menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan Sasuke _-kun_ seperti dulu! Aku akan membuatnya ceria lagi! Percayakan saja hal ini padaku" tekadnya.

 _"Sakura…"_ gumam Shion pelan.

Shion pun segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura tampak terkejut tapi ia tetap membalas pelukan Shion.

"Terima kasih… Maaf kalau aku memaksamu…" ucap Shion dengan suara parau.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini keinginanku sendiri" ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana aku membalasmu?" ucap Shion masih dengan nada sendu.

"Tidak perlu. Semua yang kau lakukan untukku sudah cukup untuk membalasnya, bahkan lebih… Aku lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menenangkan Shion.

Di malam yang sepi, dingin, dan tenang itu, satu lagi fakta tentang Sasuke ia ketahui.

#To be continued#

A/N:

Ah maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan :( Soalnya otakku lagi miskin ide X'D Dan maaf juga karena updatenya lama -.-

Oke sekarang bales review dulu deh...

 **hanazono yuri:** Oke udah lanjut XD

 **Kiki Kim:** Terima kasih XD Udah lanjut...

 **Phanie0312:** OKE! Udah next kok XD

 **Guest:** Kalo membosankan bisa tekan tombol back ya ;)

 **dianarndraha:** Udah dijelasin di chapter ini kan? XD

 **lija lizy:** Oke udah next, terima kasih atas pujiannya XD Disini gak bisa tag loh XD

 **Guest (lagi XD):** Hahaha, udah terjawab di chapter ini yaa :) Ini udah lanjut XD

Untuk semua, terima kasih atas review kalian yang sangaaaat berharga :') Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca baik yang cuma jadi silent reader, atau udah review, follow, dan fav, semuanya terimakasih banyak XD Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :)


End file.
